Fire Emblem: Awakening
by Kamikokudo
Summary: The fight for the royal heirloom, The Fire Emblem, has started. Follow Chrom and Shepherds on an intimate journey surrounding an unlikely ally, found without memories and with uncanny abilities on the battle field. From Ylisse to Valm, they travel to protect what is dearest to them all; family, friends and Kingdom. OC/Libra and other pairings made during honest playthrough.
1. Chapter 1

What little consciousness was to be had was riff with confusion; voices that were strange and unknown and yet something was on the verge of making itself clear. So close, like the warmth of a fire, so close that you could feel the waves of heat ripple the air, but far enough to avoid burns.

"What do you suppose we do?"

A male voice. So familiar and a source of the heat, but an internal struggle began with her his calm tenor.

"I… I dunno…"

Female now, young and vibrant… unsure, if only in the slightest. The internal anger subsided with her voice and erased not only the strange emotion, but a last dredges of memory that remained.

Sluggish, as if opening one's eyes was battle enough in life, the vision of the two voices came into focus. The calm and strong willed next to the vibrant and untried.

"I see you're awake now…"

"Hey there!" The girl, blonde hair bobbing as she lowered slightly, was full of energy. The first look of worry vanishing from her gentle and near angelic features. The man next to her and whom had spoken to first was a good deal taller, blue haired and carried an air about him that she could not place. He was no mere commoner though, for that she was sure.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know? Give me your hand." He reached out to her and without delay; she reached out to take his hand. She felt a wave of power as she took in a dark tattoo that wove over the flat of her hand. A strange mark and she was concerned by the nature of the power she felt as she tried to recall where such a mark had come. The eyes that adorned the tattoo were unnerving… "You alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you, Chrom." Surprise jolted through her, under the skin like a she'd be struck with a charge.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Did she? She looked at him, taking in his features, posture, gestures and tone and could not for the life of her know why she'd known this man's name.

"No, actually… I… It's strange." She answered honestly, having no internal warning to do otherwise. "Your name… it just… came to me." The blonde girl looked between them as if waiting for some trick to reveal itself.

"…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" A simple question that deserved a simple answer, instead, a sudden creeping anxiety crawled up her arms and tightened the muscles in her neck. Her mind drew a complete blank. A black canvas with no edges.

Not a single memory could she call forward.

"My name is… it's…" She stare through Chrom as if the answer lay somewhere in the scenery behind him, her eyes catching details of the fields beyond, but they did not clarify her vacant thoughts.

"…You don't remember your own name?" She heard the incredulous tone in his voice, while the girl seemed struck with the tragic circumstances she herself had yet to comprehend.

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I?" Her location seemed suddenly of dire import though the reason behind that too evaded her.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia."

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." A new voice, also male. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" His unconvinced voice and features made an otherwise good looking man seem very… annoying. His brown hair and generic face were easily made to look more exotic with his tall statue and his manner of speech was intelligent and precise if not entirely condescending. At least for the moment.

"B-But it's the truth!" The idea that she was considered a liar entered into a realm that she did not enjoy. She was no liar…

"…What if it's true, Frederick? We can't just leave here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Shepherds?... She eyed them quickly and summed up that they were not as they said. Yet, Chrom believed what he said. Strange…

"Just the same, Milord. I must emphasize caution. T'would not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick, older by a number of years, eyed her with unabashed suspicion. She gathered he was pig-headed when it came to these two. She could almost taste the need he had to put some kind of physical distance between them all.

"Right then-we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." Frederick almost hid the sigh he stifled. He may be obstinate, but he was loyal and that made him nearly endearing in her eyes. Nearly…

"Wait just a moment. Do I have a say in this?" That seemed to catch the great, overbearing Frederick aback and though his eyes remained clear, the tension in his body retained their rigidity.

"Peace, friend- I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." And as much as she knew Chrom's request of her was just that, she imagined that it was a command and directed at Frederick as much as herself.

For the next short while at least, the four of them moved in silence. The road was easily traversed and the distance between them and the town ahead lessened clearly with each footstep. And in that short time she had a suspicion had taken root and was growing in her mind.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" Chrom had stopped and her question came out without any measure of tact and whether it was her question or the tone she'd asked, he'd chuckled.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse." He seemed to find her question even funnier the longer he thought about it.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Ylisse… she mused the name over in her mind hoping for some spark of recognition to strike her.

There was no such luck though.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" At the mention of her brow she eased the tention from her face and risked a glare in his direction.

"Frederick, please…" Chrom near groaned. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called 'The Exalt'. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom, but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa, Chrom and Frederick the Obstinate…

"I am not delicate!" Lissa looked aghast at the idea someone might consider a young girl to be anything short of a vulgar rogue with lethal skill. Lissa did not look the part. She 'hmphed' and turned her back on the smiling Chrom. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

Again they called themselves shepherds… this misunderstanding could no longer continue in her eyes.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?... In full armor?" She looked at Frederick the Guileless for clues.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." She near damn choked that they called him much the same as she had begun to.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger…" He turned to her, honest if not as his title demanded and eyed her though not in an entirely unexpected manner.. "But my station mandates otherwise." She respected the candid answer and nodded.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Kaori." Her name. It felt good to know her own name and talking without racking her brains had allowed that little information to bubble up, who knew what other things she could recall if she simply gave it the time and due. "I just remembered that. How odd, I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Kaori? Is that foreign?" She mused quickly that it was not similar to their names and had to imagine she was not from the halidom of Ylisse. "…Ah, Well we can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we…" Chrom stopped dead in his boots once he'd crested the small hill. He'd begun to gesture by waving his hand out wide towards the town, but dropped his arm. His face clouded instantly with something a great deal more grim.

"Chrom look! The town!" Lissa's voice reached a fevered pitch and she gaped at the town. Smoke rose from a number of houses and buildings. The ones that were not smoking were ablaze.

"Damn it! The town is on fire! Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom was already running before he'd finished.

"What about her" Frederick waited beside her, his tall figure slightly imposing though she had no reason to fear him.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Exasperation tainted Chrom's voice and Frederick left Kaori to stand there, slightly dazed.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick took off running after Lissa and Chrom, his larger legs eating up the distance between them quickly.

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouted back, but Frederick was already at her side, and then ahead of her.

Kaori felt the distance between them with agitation.

"But what about…Hmm…" A wave of purpose took her and she realized she too was chasing after Lissa, Chrom and Frederick the Long-legged.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kaori had arrived in the town and she could taste the burning houses as ash stuck to her tongue and in her nose the stench was strong. She could not see the Shepherds, but she could hear crying and a sudden scream rang out all too clear. She followed that sound and came into the towns center where the other's had arrived just before her.

The brigands were toiling about a small bridge and the moment they caught sight of Chrom's group they loosed the woman that had been trying to escape and grinned maliciously at them. The woman tripped more than she ran, but eventually she was out of sight and safe, if not temporarily.

"Here sheepy, sheepy, sheepy… Come to the slaughter." The leader of this particular bunch of ugly rogues taunted Chrom and his gnarled face twisted into a creepy smile. Every time he said 'sheepy' a sword in his hand swung from side to side until he lowered the sword to the cobblestones which told his crew that the fight was on, because they fanned out and languorously, like nothing in the entire world was worth rushing, moved forward.

At the instant they began their advance each one of them pulled their own weapons. Frederick untied a ridiculously long lance from his back, Lissa reached for a staff at her side and Chrom unsheathed and beautiful sword. From her own person, Kaori pulled out a sword when she felt the book tied by strings to the inside of her cloak. The eyed tattoo looked at her as she ran her fingers down the spine of the book and knew that she could wield this power in her hands.

"I can see things…" Her eyes shifted quickly from foe to foe and she sized them up in an instant.

"See things? Like what?" Chrom glided next to her and Frederick shadowed Lissa's movements.

"Strength, their weapons… the flow of battle. I can see it all. I must have studied this all somewhere… I can see their weakness…"

"You can size the enemy up with just a glance?" He looked surprised, but not in a demeaning manner. Rather he seemed to take the information, process it and she could see he was looking to utilize that strength.

"You know who to use that tome?" She glanced down at the book while keeping the enemies in her peripherals.

"I believe so… I should check though." He nodded and though he came no closer, he did not distance himself either. That was when the first wave of attacks came. Two rushed at Frederick, a clear obstacle for the enemy and four more came at Chrom, Lissa and herself. With blinding movements Chrom blocked an attack with his sword and flung the brigand backwards then moved on to the next two leaving the fourth for Kaori. She brought up her sword and locked steal with her opponent. He smelled of unwashed flesh and clothes, his breath was rancid.

"Here sheepy, sheepy, sheepy, sheepy." The leader called from somewhere on the battlefield.

Locked and losing ground to the advantage of height and weight, the smelly man leaned hard and bore down on her. Slowly she allowed him to think he was crushing her when she slide to the side, their blades released from each other and she used the same motion of her side step to pull the blade towards her and then stabbed quickly, the blade sinking into his side and pulled out of her palms with his fall. It was in a moment of strange clarity that she heard Fredericks breaths suck in on a hiss. His attention was busy with his two enemies.

Lissa was ten feet away and backing away from the armed brigand Chrom had taken to the ground. With a motion built out of repetition rather deliberate intention, Kaori ran her finger along the book and opened it wide, her thumb holding the pages in place. With a surge of power following words she didn't remember, sigils formed in the air. They were written in a beautiful script before a deafening roar cut the air and lightning roared outward, seeking her target. It struck the advancing enemy and the impact of his body on the wall behind him cracked under the force. He fell to the ground and did not get up.

"Woah… Kaori…" Lissa turned to look at her, her voice full of reverence when something struck her from behind and she flew forward and braced for impact. "Kaori!" Lissa screamed though it was muffled with the sound of a high pitched whining sound in her ears. Kaori drew a knee under her and began to get up. Behind her, a man cloaked in dark robs looked at her mildly surprised while the flame of his attack still burned in his opened palm. The tome in his other hand was closed, their verses of power clearly memorized. She ignored the burn of the small rocks that were imbedded in her palms and the sticky feeling of blood soaking her pant leg; it clung to her most annoyingly. The heat of burn on her back was harder to ignore and the tightening of the skin there was extremely uncomfortable… it would leave scars to be sure, but she could not turn her back to this enemy. To even to make sure Lissa remains unscathed. Chrom and Frederick would have to mind her now.

"Not bad… But not good enough either." The flame in his hand grew a foot high before rounded into a sphere and shooting out towards her. She ran forward and tore the cloak from her back, dodged towards the body of the man she'd killed with lightning after throwing her cloak into the fire, the sphere veering off course towards a dilapidated shack. She caught the mages smirk and then saw it vanish as she picked up her fallen foes discarded sword and lunged forward. He realized he did not have time to mount another attack and she ran full speed, blade drawn out beside her and ran past him. The slice was lethal and quick. His bubbling breath caught between the blood in his mouth and his lips. The book in his hands fell to the ground before his knees crumpled and she swooped down and caught it. When she spun around, ready to launch another attack we stopped and stood straight; the leader was seconds from death as well and at Frederick's hand. Chrom stood beside Lissa, both looking away from the soon felled enemy, towards her.

"I can help that." Lissa came forward with her staff and with awed words spoken in her young voice, a light began to glow about the staff, then around Kaori's own body. The tightness of the burn began to fade and everything else began to heal, the heat of the burn was the last to go and she was grateful for it. Bending down to pick up her discarded cloaked, she was surprised that it remained completely unscathed, but her moment dimmed quickly when she saw the same tattoo on her hand emblazoned on the back of her cloak.

"Well, that's the end of that." Kaori refused to look at Frederick has he dutifully removed the stain of blood from his lance.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Kaori! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, _and_ tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Kaori had the idea she suddenly had a fanbase and that Lissa was going to head that motion.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that's for sure." Chrom said this thankfully rather than suspiciously and Kaori was indebted to him for that.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" He was still suspicious though and at this point, she didn't blame him. She did sigh though.

"I understand you skepticism, Sir Frederick and I cannot explain why… only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." At that Chrom stepped forward and clapped his hand on her shoulder. His smile was all flash and teeth.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, Milord? Will you now heed its council as well?" Chrom almost looked at Frederick as if telling him to be more mindful, but it too passed.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Kaori's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be." Chrom seemed as if he'd just come to that conclusion and Frederick must have known Chrom's resolve because he didn't bring up her trustfulness again.

"Th-thank you, Chrom." She was shocked at the blunt and honest nature of the lot of them to be sure and it humbled her, even if she still remained under Frederick's constant stare and supervision. She would win him over.

"So, how about it? Will you join us, Kaori?" She felt like she didn't have a choice, like it wasn't even a choice. She couldn't contain her grin either.

"I would be honored." Her smiled caught on and even Frederick the Glum managed a wry and chaste smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

After the events of the town which had taken a number of days to understand the entire scope of the incident, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick the Dismal and Kaori had moved on. They spent nights under the stars, constellations Kaori was certain she had known at one time, shone above them while Lissa complained about the consuming of bear meat and such for dinner. Surprised in the taste of the creature, Kaori had eaten it in earnest approval from which she was sure she'd made a small impression in Frederick whom had not eaten. Instead, the apt and stoic elder of the group made about fixing the surrounding area to warn us if any unknown subjects approached in the night while they slept.

That night though, once the fire had burned to glowing embers, Kaori lay wakeful; she felt the stirring of that power she'd tapped and used to bring down her foe at the town before. When the musing of her thoughts seemed too much to allow sleep though, she realized her eyes were closing as they slid down and she sunk into darkness while thinking about the strangeness of it all.

Fire. Hot and dry…

She was on fire. Could feel the ethereal lick of the flame as if crept upwards, reaching, drawing closer to her face.

Smoke. She could smell it, that acrid stench coiled around her brain

"Chrom?" She woke instantly, the fire she'd felt on her skin was imaginary. A figment of her battle a week in the past.

"They're not here… both are gone. We have to move, Frederick." She could still smell the smoke though, Something was burning.

"Let's move then." Frederick bolted towards the stream of smoke that was spearing the sky. The fire in the distance was bright enough that it lit the night a deep red. She chased after Frederick who was far faster than she imagined he should be. It was uncanny the speed of the man, but as they got closer the sweat forming on her skin stayed warm because it was no longer exertion that brought it rolling down her back.

The entire forest seemed to be burning.

The distance carried a voice that sent a shiver to chase the rolling sweat down her spine.

"Help!" Kaori almost recoiled at the strong voice while her legs continued to move forward. Steal sang and then fell silent.

"…Right! Quite an entrance... What is your name?" Kaori stopped cold and balked at the eight foot cliff that Frederick either jumped from or flew down. She cursed internally and eyed a tree close enough to jump into and then down.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Deep seated concerned stained Frederick's voice, but it was not laden with panic so Chrom and Lissa at least appeared to be in good form.

"Frederick!" Kaori dropped the last few feet and ran head long into a sudden clearing. "Kaori!"

Kaori paused and stare intently on the men on the ground… except they were not men at all. Taking in the light of the fire around them, she looked closer at the fallen enemy. Their skin was grey and they eyes lifeless as if it had been days since they'd last drawn breath, not minutes.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" She asked, but would have been surprised if they had told her otherwise.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." His voice was collected and though he answered Kaori he sized up the tree line as if it was holding some secret.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick bothered about eyeing Chrom and Lissa like a mother hen and the gesture warmed him up in her eyes.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be… Hey, where did he go?"

Chrom looked away from the trees and gears in his mind clearly began turning as he wondered just the same things as Lissa.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." As if he had some kind of foresight, Frederick lifted his lance and pointed it towards blotches of darkness that moved about against the bright light of the flames beyond.

"Right." Chrom pulled his sword out in front of him, the steal seeming to have turned orange in the light.

"We can't fight here…" Kaori eyed the surrounding area and if they stayed, they would be at a disadvantage. Frederick looked at her and scanned the area as well. He seemed to agree with her train of thought.

"Any ideas?" She had no time to amuse herself with his change in character.

"Hmm… Are those…" She spied something structural in the distance, a short jog away.

"Abandoned forts, yes…" In unison the four of them ran with all hast to their right, the creatures resembling the risen dead chased after them in the darkness.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle." As they got closer to the first they spotted a second close by.

"Alright. Kaori, you and I will hold here leaving Lissa and Frederick to take the second." All agreed and Kaori could see the reason that Chrom had made the choices and why Frederick had allowed them despite being a mother hen.

Frederick was well trained and Chrom had left Lissa in his care. Should Kaori and Chrom not be able to hold off and defeat the encroaching enemies it would leave Frederick with a chance to grab Lissa and flee. So the choice for Kaori was a simple one.

Defeat any enemy that came their way. Survival instincts kicked in as the first Risen came into clear view…

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" Hooves beat hard into the stable ground underfoot and a woman on horseback with hair the color of the flames slew through the Risen. "Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which ones of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?" A second body slipped of the horse and near fell to the ground. "I know just the spot for it: shove right up your-"

"Hold, milday!" The man who'd come off the horse stood up and pulled his shirt straight.

"Muh?" She eyed him as if she'd forgotten in her rant that she'd brought him with her.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" Kaori stare blankly at the flashed well-spoken man of the gentry. "Leave the war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." Kaori choked back the shock as the woman turned around, made a rather crude gesture at him.

"…The hell are you?!" She questioned aloud, sure that the man must be in league with the enemy because she didn't seem to fathom the man in anyway and she seemed ready to run him through as quickly as she would the 'ash-faced freaks'.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued?" This man was unbelievably immune to the red-heads complete disregard and disgust. "Of course you are- it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest pages! The man who…" He drew and notched an arrow into the bow he pulled with grace from his back and fired. An unseen Risen in the shadows crashed into the opened gurgling black clouds of smoke. " puts the 'arch' in 'archer;! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"Sorry, Ruffles- no time for this. Onward!" She left the clearly able minded if not dim-witted noble to chase after her dust.

"Virion!... Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going?" The woman rode up close and nodded her head at Chrom before turning a non-assuming glance at Kaori. "Pray, at least tell me your name!" Virion shouted while he ran to catch up.

"I'm Sully…. And I'm a Shepherd." She introduced herself to Kaori and nodded.

"Sully! How divine!" Virion caught up and continued his one sided conversation. Sully sighed in unhidden irritation. "A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?!" Sully whipped her head around so quickly Kaori was surprised she'd not snapped it.

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it… This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face-that's the punch line." Kaori enjoyed this little break in the danger, but Risen were closing in.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—" Sully glared and Kaori was unsure if the flattery had made its mark or the heat of the hell they stood that brought color to her face.

"How's THIS for an answer?!" She removed her foot the stirrup and kicked Virion in the chest. He fell backwards on his noble rump and sat up, fixed his hair, his breath coming in clipped bursts.

"G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..." Sully sighed again though she looked more ready to begin pulling clumps of red hair from her head. Anything to shut him up it seemed.

"Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!" She shouted at Chrom and took her stand next to him, lance drawn. Virion looked absolutely ecstatic by the idea of proving his worth on the field of combat before the apple of his eye.

"Alright then. This makes the battle so much easier to win. They are going to close in, slowly, but not with any caution. When they get close enough, rush them…" Kaori unsheathed her blade and untied the strings that bound the tome to her cloak.

"I like her." Sully chimed in and she smiled down from her brown horse at Kaori.

"I was thinking the same of you." The smile faltered only for a moment before becoming wide, her eyes gleaming in the night.

"It's settled then." Chrom chuckled as the Risen stepped into attacking range. Each crouched into a coiled mass of killing tension before they lunged in unison, starting the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle went smoothly with nary a casualty. Kaori found it was easy to fight alongside these warriors that called themselves 'Shepherds' and that they were a reliable bunch. An ease that had been eluding her since she'd been found asleep in a meadow was being to settle into her.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick led a strangely dressed… man…

Kaori sucked in a breath as if she'd be struck in the chest. A wave of anxiety like she'd felt before creeping over her skin and causing gooseflesh. The man, blue hair similar to Chrom, eyed the group. Those eyes paused at her for just a margin longer than the rest… or so it felt.

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave." Kaori's fan base seemed to vanish in the light of Lissa's new found savior. Chrom, thankful beyond a doubt shifted back on a heel as if taking in a breath of the momentary safety.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Lissa savior seemed to draw back a bit with being asked for their name. Perhaps this person was not as honest as initially thought.

"You may call me Marth." Chrom straightened with a look of surprise as did Frederick. Kaori felt a her chest seize and run cold.

What was wrong with her?

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Marth looked away, clearly under some kind of duress.

"I'm not here to talk about me." Marth took on a prophetically dark undertone and he looked at Chrom long and hard. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." He turned on his heel and parted. Neither Chrom nor Frederick stopped him. Lissa seemed to have been stunned and her mind finally began to register the information.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Her hand shot forward as if she was ready to chase the man.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Kaori tilted her head towards Chrom… the least Marth could have done was explain if he was serious in frightening Lissa.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick the Unshakeable kept his priorities in check and reminded Chrom of their destination.

Lissa bubbled with ideas of traversing the capital, Ylisstol and had been for the week more it had taken to reach it. Since then, small things had begun to make Kaori understand her fellow Shepherds. There was something to be said about belonging and having a goal; a mission.

"So this is Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Kaori attention was quickly devoured by the sights, sounds and smells of Ylisstol.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick may look ordinary, but he was astute and honest. It almost made the paranoid hen endearing.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa took hold of Kaori's hand and began walking with her. The gesture was strange, but not unwelcome.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" A villager shouted and heads everywhere shot up to see Ylisse ruler, Emmeryn.

In the distance, walking with a gentile air about her was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair not dissimilar to Lissa's and she wore and floor length robe of cream and green.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Kaori was suddenly aware The Exalt was walking with a very minimalistic guard.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Lissa had divulged that much a week ago. It was interesting to see that Frederick missed things for time to time. That he was in fact, human.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" She looked back from Frederick to The Exalt who was speaking kindly to her people, a smile on all the faces around her.

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Stunned by such a colorful history, Kaori glanced again to Frederick expecting more information.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Images of the Brigands and Risen formed in her mind.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." It was a great motivation to have a kind benefactor, but more so when they believed in them like the people of Ylisse had for Emmeryn.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa squeezed Kaori's hand and was nearly buzzing with excitement.

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." The realization was not a slow one. It was instant and she her head snapped to the size to see all of theirs reactions.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Rocked almost to the point of stepping back, information rearranged in her mind. Things making more sense now. Their speech patterns, clothes, moral standing and love for The Exalt… and Fredericks's incessant avian traits.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" The surprise she had tried to tone down, but the body had not caught up with the brain as quickly as she'd hoped.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." It was not just villages they 'tended'. It was their sisters people. Their people that they had under protection… She was under employment now of royals…

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" She cursed a number of foul things in her mind and scowled at her ignorance. Being an amnesiac was no reason to have put this together, she admonished herself severely.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." She looked up at him and his eyes where elsewhere, as if the matter of his birth was no issue at all nor was her lack of social grace.

**"**The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Kaori mused aloud which was a habit she noted that needed to be amended quickly.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick feigned his pain which was surprising and Kaori smiled despite herself.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" His eyes finally look at her and he was smiling. They all were. They always were. These people were happy in life, with life and she told herself that was what she wanted as well. It was an easy thing to look forward to the future when you had no past.


	5. Chapter 5

The Exalt of Ylisse and elder sister to Chrom and Lissa was a regal woman. Though she was unobtrusive, she carried herself with poise and grave. She wore neither grand jewels nor layers of rich garments. Not even a crown dawn her brow. Even when she broke what Kaori would have considered protocol at Lissa's flamboyant greeting, she retained awe-worthy.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" She did not look at the newcomer who frankly, was a complete physical opposite. Where Emmeryn was tall for a female and fair of hair and skin, Kaori was of a dark countenance. Her hair ink black, eyes a deep grey and her skin had olive undertones.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Emmeryn gave her attention to Chrom with unyielding patience.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Her people came nearly equal to her family. Or rather, her people were as family it seemed.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." A shadow of something painful settled onto The Exalt then and it was not missed by any people present.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." A guard, solid and proud much like Frederick answered for the laps in boarder protection. Her hair swept into a tight bun behind her, she spoke with neither placating or false. Reason enough for being their ruler's personal protector.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with The Exalt." Phila neither rebutted the claim nor sanctioned it. She was clearly driven and honest to the crown rule of Ylisse.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa grinned back at Kaori who's internal squirmed at being placed front and center of the conversation was ignored or missed.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Gentle eyes. Emmeryn had gentle eyes, like a mothers.

"This…" Chrom gestured to Kaori who was unsure of the right etiquette for greeting this countries Queen. "Is Kaori. She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him/her a Shepherd." She bowed low, held it for a few seconds and stood up

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Kaori." She also smiled like a mother. Could any person be so entirely kind? Was Emmeryn playing a part for the people of Ylisse; to perhaps maintain her throne though the undying love of her people? If she was, it was working well. If she was, it was impossible to tell.

"Not at all, milady!" Kaori quickly tried to shy away though Frederick apparently thought better of it.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Kaori claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy." Frederick the Fool, the Ass and the Hen! Kaori stood her ground though fear for her life suddenly seemed pertinent. She'd forgotten the 'Mother Hen' was untrusting, unbending and unfortunately entirely justified. Not even she herself knew what she was.

"Frederick!" The idea that Chrom seemed completely taken aback was reassuring, but judgment lay with Emmeryn, The Exalt. The woman who turned her eyes slowly passed Frederick to Chrom and made quick work of routing the issue at hand.

"Yet you let her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?"

"Yes." Quick, unquestioning faith and it was in her. Kaori, without memory or known motive and he gave her his vote of confidence on the back of a few choices and a couple weeks cohabitating. "She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me." So blunt. A family trait it seemed…

"Well then, Kaori… It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." The honesty in her voice was staggering and again Kaori questioned if such a person could exist. Either way, faith had been placed in her and so she would emulate that faith and believe.

"Milady."

To Frederick, Emmeryn gave her attention now and it was neither scolding or diminutive.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." This was why he had such unbroken loyalty to the ruling family. It was a matter of pride, honor and love. Frederick loved these people and would do anything to keep them safe. You could see it in the well maintained blue armor, in the well trained horse he rode and in his very stance when before them.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Frederick's quick jest was even quicker to be set aside with talk of the Risen.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." That was a shocking revelation. All over an entire country? From Kaori's understanding, Ylisse was no small mass of land. To be fighting such a group over the entire country was… strange as Plegia, the country with a strong hatred for Ylisse and its Exalt only shared a western boarder together…

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Chrom nodded and fell in beside his sister.

"Of course." It was not a choice for him. It was pleasant to see him do proud work happily. To serve because he was needed and from what she could see it was not for gain or personal glory.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa whispered and tugged on Kaori's hand like before in the city streets and she followed without question. These people, Lissa, Chrom and even Frederick the Intolerably Honorable were people she found joy in being with and was finding their cause was worth fighting for.

Lissa walked at an impressive speed for being a smaller framed woman. She hung tight corners and Kaori would tell when they were getting close to their destination because Lissa almost began running near the end of it. When she finally did reach the door of her desire, she shoved the door open with a grand gesture as if treasure lay beyond, but instead it was a modest room which weapons, equipment and people she was sure to be introduced to.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home." At the sound of their Princess's greeting, a tall and ridiculously muscled blonde came near. His face was jovial and… was quickly pushed aside like a child's toy for another blonde. A thing Kaori was starting to think was not a Royal trait aside from Chrom, but perhaps a Ylissean thing.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" Kaori cleared away before the petite woman removed her from sight as well. She was dressed all prime and proper, her speech of nobility and she clothes all ruffles.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Maribelle embraced Lissa and squeezed tightly.

"Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Lissa grimaced with her reprimand and no one tried to stop Maribelle from her actions and it was clear that the heirs to the throne thought nothing of being treated and spoken to like any other normal person. It was startling and refreshing.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." Maribelle shivered at the details of her princess's travels. Apparently she had enough etiquette for the entire lot of them.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" The man swung an ax with ease as if he was an entertainer while his other free hand dusted his shoulder off in an act of superiority. Lissa scoffed and Maribelle looked ready to kill for having Lissa's attention diverted.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Vaike colored though it wasn't out of anger. Instead he rolled with the punch about his wits and countered.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" Never mind… he was both too slow to have wit about him to counter being angry because he could barely catch the sarcasm to begin with.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" An unassuming and unobtrusive woman moved out from behind Vaike's impressive size. She was fair as well and had very light corn-silk colored hair. So much so that it was almost silver.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Sizing the woman up again, it was an assumption to think the girl was in love with Chrom and Kaori wondered if the royals lax attitude allowed for relations outside of the gentry.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Sumia colored deeper than Vaike, but she caught the possible unsaid meaning behind Maribelle's statement.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" This was a most interesting union of people. Nobility, royal guard, common folk and the mentally handicapped…

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike actually looked Kaori from head to foot and without trying to hide it.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Kaori! She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!"

Tactician? Since when? Kaori hadn't been informed of such a position…

"Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Vaike belched and she was sure had she been closer, that it was strong enough to have ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Though she was less sure of 'pleasure' when it came to Vaike. He must make up for his wits with brute strength. Such a horrid cliché.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Kaori! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth." Maribelle 'hmph' and Kaori was aware that a strong position did not mean she would not be treated as a superior or disregarded for being new. Such interesting group dynamics!

"Don't take it to heart, Kaori. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia was kind to concern herself at all about the reprimand when Lissa leaned in.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time." She added.

Sumia's sharp intake of breath and straightened posture told Kaori two things. She Chrom was present and that she was most definitely in love with him.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so—" She took a step towards Chrom, tripped most painfully were her face slammed head long into the wooden floor before getting up before anyone could even register that she may have need assistance.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Her face erupted bright red and she shook her head vehemently.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... " She sighed and began a silent mental reprimand.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom placed a hand on Sumia's shoulder and stepped forward as she turned. The rest busied themselves with their new travel plan.

"Regna Ferox?" Kaori questioned aloud when the rest of the group still wondered internally about the mission destination.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia answered quickly and Chrom didn't chide her for it. He really did seem to feel like he was an equal with his Shepherds. Or rather, they were his.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, The Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us.  
>Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—"<p>

'I volunteer!' Lissa announced before he could finish.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike spoke in unison with Lissa.

"I'll go as well. ...What? I've been here the whole time!" Kaori nearly catapulted to the roof and clung hissing like a cat she'd been so startled. She'd not seen or heard this man at all since coming into the room and he chided her for it.

How could I have missed such a large armored man, she wondered incredulous.

"I... I, um..."

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom gave his admirer his attention and she grew bold under his eyes.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." She was painfully honest and it cost her pride to say it.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." She thought about it a moment, fighting her voice of reason versus Chrom's.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." She needed the push of confidence.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." He said and turned to the group which caused him to miss the blood from Sumia's entire body pool into her pretty face.

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

The conversation was concluded and so the group who knew what they were doing and where everything was began to gather the necessary things they would need for travel to this, Regna Ferox.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaori found that traveling with many people to be a most amusing endeavor. The deference's in the people that made of the Shepherds was great and logically you'd think the people would not altogether get alone, but even the least likely to enjoy another's company seemed to do just that. The latest to be introduced had been the mounted soldier, Stahl. He was young and pleasant and after traveling a short time with him, Kaori was convinced that he had no other internal organs and that he was all stomach. The man could out eat the very bear she'd consumed her first week with Chrom.

Vaike had been in charge of informing Stahl of the mission and had concluded that…

"The Vaike never forgets… he just doesn't always remember." And Kaori debated if he was really that capable of a fighter to make up for being as smart as a broken mop.

Stahl had also been nice to tell her in part about a mage she would meet soon on the road. Miriel was her name and she was apparently an extremely smart person… perhaps to balance out 'the Vaike'… Kaori continued her inner monologue for a number of miles before Chrom brought them up short.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" His voice was dark and tainted with dread.

"Risen?" Kaori was surprised to hear the term.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one… rather, I heard you call them such on the road to Ylisstol and found it quite fitting." His eyes stayed forward on the road.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom shouted and everyone got their game faces on. Lissa and Lissa grabbed their staves, Frederick and Sully hoisted up lances and Vaike… groped himself.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

He… forgot to bring his weapon?! Kaori groaned knowing she was responsible to ensure the lives of the group as their tactician and that title seemed a doomed one at that.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom turned and scowled.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." He started looking down the path they'd come"

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" The Risen had moved in and Frederick spoke up and gave a rather motivating if not demoralizing for the ill-equipped, speech.

"All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible." Kaori believed the speech was more for Sumia who hung back than anything else, but it worked for the entire group as they surrounded Lissa and whom could not attack and thus targets of the enemy.

Swords clashed and Kaori flung spells when the enemy began to group up.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes..." Kaori breathed out the name 'Miriel' and this robed red-head nodded while she corrected her glasses when she stumbled in the grass.

"Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!" She tossed the ax at Vaike and he caught it and began cutting through the Risen. Miriel was far from impressed with his 'dereliction' and focused that energy in attacking with fire magic while still reprimanding Vaike.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Risen screamed as they were engulfed in flames and cut asunder.

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway." He protected her from direct attacks despite the argument continuing between them, they fought as if it cost nothing during it all.

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently." Vaike cut down the last foe within reach and turned a very worried look in Miriel's direction. Even Kaori was unsure if the threat was perhaps more than just that.

Once the battle was finished and the Risen leader lay dead behind them, they burned the bodies as they were unsure if the Risen were in fact the dead risen and as such likely to get up again after defeat. They left the fire to burn and gathered down the road again.

"Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." The concern was felt through the entire group and had been an active thought in Kaori's mind.

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Kaori agreed with the caution mentioned by Frederick and began to rethink travel positions to best deal with sudden attacks and how best to protect Lissa…

"Sumia…" Kaori turned about face and called back to Chrom. "We use Sumia and her new pet she's found on the road to scout ahead for enemies. I doubt they will look to the skies and she will be able to see far and wide giving us intel on enemies she does find. It would prove a great advantage.

"Impressive." Frederick said and Chrom nodded his head in agreement.

"Even when Frederick fears that you are over-worked, you manage wonderful ideas." Kaori gave Frederick a thankful look and he returned it.

Thankfully though either through luck or Sumia's guidance from above, the Shepherds found themselves in colds climates and unopposed by Risen. The nights were too long and the days to short when the cold snow found its way into boots and hoods. Lissa was always the first and last to voice that she was not enjoying her trip to the North.

"F-F-Frebberick… I'm f-f-freebing…" Lissa walked with her arms crossed, one arm hidden in the sleeve of the other in an attempt to defeat the invasive cold.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Lissa all but embraced his horse to evade the winds that scored faces and cracked lips until they bled.

"So this is the fortress?" Kaori managed to spot the straight grey walls of their destination ahead though the wind and snow made it nearly impossible to see from just a few feet back.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Impressed by the length and stronghold managed by the Feroxi allies of the North, Kaori stood beside Chrom while Frederick relegated information on the governing body that ruled there.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Kaori took heed and Chrom began to ask Frederick to be a spokesperson for Ylisse, but Kaori stopped him.

"I think that would be unwise; from what I've been told, these people value, strength above all else. To have someone else speak on your behalf would be a sign of weakness and worse yet, distrust. I believe that despite your shortcomings as a negotiator it would be best to speak as equals with this khan as you do your own Shepherds." Chrom looked at Frederick who gave no sign one way or another what he thought, but the choice was Chrom's. Truth be told, Kaori assumed Frederick's silence as agreement with her because if it put Chrom in a better position there was no doubt that Frederick would have said so.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." The acknowledgement was a simple head nod by all and they moved towards the giant gates ahead when Frederick stopped them.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." He motioned to the top of the gate where men moved to protect the walls and gate with bows.

"What?! Why?" Chrom put his hand on his sword and crouched.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Kaori might offer some valuable insight in this..." Kaori glared at Frederick and recanted her previous good thoughts of him. He'd returned to being Frederick the Untrusting, but Chrom continued to lend his support of her.

"Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all. So, Kaori? What do you suggest?"

She stared at the outfitted wall and its archers and listened into the wind which carried the sound of soldiers and swords beyond the gate.

"These men will be comfortable fighting here in the cold and on Feroxi ground; which means they will be overconfident because they know nothing of us, use it, but do not be carless yourself." She pointed at the smaller group she wanted to bring to the gate to discuss entry into Regna Feroxi or fight entry inside. When all was explained and strategy managed it was time to move.

"Alright Chrom. You are up first. I will use magic should their archers shoot first and talk after and Frederick will be your shield. Lissa will stay close enough only to heal wounds and will not place herself in any danger. Sully will be her shield. Stahl will be mine…"

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A woman shouted down to the group assembled below. "In the name of house Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" His speech was verbatim, coached by Frederick. "Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" She could barely be seen in the snow, but it was clear she was the leader of this part of the wall. Her word was law here. "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick added to give there honest tidings more weight. "My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox… Brigand." She tacked on at the end which Frederick took insult to. "B-brigand? Now see here-"

**"**You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." She shouted back into the wind and Kaori thought about the impasse they now stood.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood!" Pride-filled anger rose in Frederick with insult now directed to Chrom and Princess. The woman was having none of it though and scorned their attempts at entering Regna Ferox.

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" The gate suddenly began to open and Chrom cursed aloud as did Frederick.

"Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen—" Chrom tried one last time as the gate swung open wider, trying in vain to make the hot-blooded woman see reason.

"I've heard quite enough!" She raised her hand above her and Kaori grabbed her tome, ready to cast down anything that came their way when the arrows loosed down on them and in the moment she took to see the range of the archers and look back, Chrom was gone, airborne on the back side of a Pegasus that Sumia rode.

"Stay out of the range of those bows!" She shouted up to Sumia and the Pegasus flapped strong wings and dove out of the range of the arrows and brought Chrom back down in a most advantageous spot.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick shouted and everyone got theirs eyes back to the ground units coming at them.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Kaori shot out a spell and knocked an enemy down from which Stahl made quick work of. Chrom, taking the Feroxi woman's words to heart shout to his Shepherds and the enemy both.

"All right. The Feroxi way it is!"

"Yes. I think that is best." For the second time Kaori heard a stranger's voice from behind and jumped forward and spun around.

"Gods Kellam! When did you get here?!" Chrom ran towards him and between the both of them acted as a human barricade.  
>"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I—" Kaori couldn't believe she'd overlooked this man yet again and wondered how he managed to remain invisible for so long.<p>

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely—" Kellam smiled slightly and nodded.

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

How was he easy to miss! He was enormous, Kaori reproved herself.

Kaori flung spells at the archers while she tried to think how Kellam did as he did.

Perhaps magic, she thought, another spell flew and stones rain down on her as part of the wall gave way.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Chrom at least found some humor in the midst of battle.

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way." Chrom choked and grimaced. He looked completely apologetic while Kellam pondered how even the enemy hadn't seen him.

Perhaps he was a trained assassin… no, no, no. His obvious size and such counters such a measure. Kaori argued with herself.

"You almost sound disappointed." Chrom said surprised.

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" Chrom nodded and they began moving forward and cleared a lower level of the fortress while Lissa healed lesser wounds in an instant and Kaori informed the group about the advantages apparent in fight alongside each other as a single unit.

"It already feels as though Kaori has been a Shepherd forever. It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along... And the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become!" Chrom lead the way to the stairs up as Frederick and the others joined them.

"A key! We can use it to open the fortress doors." He tossed the key to Chrom and he caught it easily. "Alright. We move in quickly and finish this. You think you can handle this, Kellam?" Overjoyed at being an active part of the group now, Kellam waited for the door to be unlocked and burst through it taking a guard out and laying him out in seconds flat. Perhaps thirty feet down the corridor was the equally armored woman and she called out to them. "I am Raimi! Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" And she and her guards moved forward with incredible speed; her eyes locked onto Chrom and he moved to the front to meet her, sword drawn. 


	7. Chapter 7

The woman Raimi was protected to the teeth with knight grade amour. It shone a cool grey as she moved forward in defense of the Longfort. Chrom, who wanted to make sure his claim for royalty directly for this woman moved in to intercept while Kaori and the rest moved to clear she guard from the field. Despite this, Kaori and Miriel remained within range to defend him from any less than honorable attacks.

"Come at me, Prince!" Raimi shouted and threw a javelin right at Chrom. Miriel, Kaori and Frederick all paused just a fraction to make sure he would in fact dodge the attack before finishing their own marks.

"You are going to regret your hostilities here…" Chrom slid on a knee which quickly began glowing faintly before he'd even stood. Stahl stood guard over Lissa who was a persistent healer and she did not miss a single scrape.

"Will I now? You're not the first man to come to the Longfort with such claims. Or did your master not inform you of every- single- failure, before sending you?" She laughed harsh and short, her pale blonde hair swinging about her jaw when she lunged with her lance. She was now close enough to Chrom that he could see the tension in her check from clench her teeth and his sword, Falchion made sparks fly as it grazed a less than impressive scratch on her side plate.

"I may not be the first man with the claim, but I'd be the first honest one…" Both spun to face each other and Raimi's lance parried Falchion, but he spun out of the lock and attacked again and again.

Sweat trickled down Raimi's temple, following her angular jaw. He was tiring her out because of her armor… but that was no reason to think too positively. She was more than capable being inside that steel plating and she moved incredibly well for the weight of it.

That was when it happened. Kaori could see it was if it were a premonition. She knew that the strings loose at Chrom's feet were going to catch underneath him and bring him down and that Raimi would have no issue in finishing their little party, but Kaori had time to act still and without being able to see him she called Vaike.

"Vaike! Chrom's unit! Take her out!" Vaike was close at hand and her own shout brought Raimi up short just as Chrom slipped under foot. Raimi was already bringing her lance up to defend herself, but Vaike was not attacking how she'd intended. Instead of going for a lethal blow to the head which was less protected then the rest of her, He'd swung a heavy looking ax-hammer looking weapon towards her chest.

Raimi did not have time to correct her defense and took the blow to the chest, armor denting in with a screech of bending metal. The breath in her came out in a hard burst and she fell to the side clutching her plate, trying to move it aside or off altogether. She could not get enough breath back in and fumbled for the side straps to loosen it enough to breath…

Chrom looked at the fallen knight while still on a knee from his slip. He looked at her long and hard, perhaps angry as he had every right or perhaps just tired form the travel, weather and frighting.

"Get her out of that plate… take her weapon first though…" Chrom stood up and Vaike kicked Raimi's lance out of her reach and untied the latching to release the front plate which swung down on a hinge and clattered against the cold stone loudly. The sound echoed down the hallway and back in an eerie way because it was the only sound at present.

"Then your claims were… true…" Still catching her breath, Chrom nodded at her and looked to ensure the safety of the rest of the group and perhaps mostly, his sister.

"Send word back to the other group, Sumia. Negotiations were a success." At his guileless statement Raimi laughed.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom." She moved from the floor not to get up, but to kneel and bow her head. "I truly took you for brigand imposters, but no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have!" Those words brought Raimi's eyes to Kaori and then to Vaike before turning back. "I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom came towards the now docile Feroxi warrior and lent his hand to help her up. She nodded at Vaike and moved to send word to the capital. When she was gone, Kaori stepped in beside Chrom.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed." Kaori still watched the woman walk away, surprised that her emotions were so easily under her command.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words, I should have known better than to overestimate the values of diplomacy. " Frederick spoke directly to Kaori which was strange because he was intense while saying it.

"So can we get going, Chrom" Lissa was soaked from the snow having melted during their fight and was shivering.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." He said and walked behind Lissa while rubbing her shoulders to try and warm her. Kaori went to follow suit, but and hand grabbed her elbow.

"Don't say it Frederick. It's not like you. I prefer to think of you as Frederick the Obstinate and Frederick the Unimpressionable." She smiled at him and he had the decency to grimace.

"I would do near anything to keep them safe…" He tried to explain what didn't really need any. She knew very well he would do anything for them.

"I know." She tried to stop him and allow him to save face if only a little.

"… but you make that job easier. I am unused to it." He was intense again and she lowered her eyes to something behind him while she thought. She could say little to stop him now anyways... Frederick the Kind would not be denied. "Thank you, Kaori." He put his hand out and she took it. His hand was large and his grip firm while he shook her small and less than strong hand. "I pity any enemy to cross your path. You may be a woman and you may be small and unintimidating to behold, but I think there in lay your power. In deception, you have made a fine Shepherd and a finer friend." She let his hand go and she started to walk away first.

"I refuse to call you anything sort of pig-headed, Frederick. You cannot butter me up enough to change that." She could help but smile because her plan to gain his trust was not needed it seemed and dogging his every step and saving his life from falling books and rain was no longer necessary.

"I am not pig-headed." His voice rang beside him now and his tone had returned to normal.

Both laughed, that sound too echoing back at them down the halls of cold stone on the inside of Regna Ferox Longfort. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were worse than the last spent getting to Regna Ferox. The group had ended up saving villagers and the like, it was like the entire continent was brimming with rogues and brigands. It was a good thing that they had picked up and extra hand to fight alongside. The boy, young and a farmer by trade seemed to have a real aptitude for fighting despite his humble upbringing and he trained with Frederick on the lance. His name was Donnel, but the group had renamed him 'Donny' and it had stuck though the boy hardly seemed to mind it.

Raimi had been silent for a good deal of the travels though she had warmed up even though the cold was piercing… It was an interesting thing, Kaori thought, to watch these people. She found the people to be a wellspring of amusement with their changing emotions and the severe differences in upbringing and personalities. It was strange to find that they all managed to work so well together. Each having a skill set that made them a use to the whole and though silent for a great deal, Raimi gave up information about herself despite that. You just had to look.

She was a native to Regna Ferox for sure and she seemed to become more and more at ease the closer they got to the capital which suggested she was familiar with it and that the Longfort was a job, not a home though it carried the same loyalty to protect it.

"You watch a great deal, Tactician." Raimi, who remained with her eyes ahead.

"Yes. And you are very quiet." The conversation was not unpleasant, just blunt.

"Would you tell me how you knew how to bring me down at the end of my battle with Prince Chrom, if I asked?" Their pace did not change and they both walked the same as if they were not speaking.

"If you asked, I would say that is what I am trained to do, but that answer would not suffice you. So instead, I would say I was watching; closely. Your fast and strong, you rely on heavy blows to beat your enemy down, but against lightly armored units that are faster you have issues. That armor is strong because it is thick and thus heavy. You had begun to lag in short… but just enough to be unable to change tactics. I knew you would protect your head. You had to. Otherwise we would all be dead. I had to be right. So I made you choose to protect your head by calling the unit you knew could do some serious damage… Will it be easy to repair? Your armor?" Kaori was suddenly wondering about weapon and armor repairs they might need on the road and the time and expense behind it.

"It will be easy enough. The blacksmith's the Ferox have a technic that can only be used in Ferox because of the cold climate… And a word of advice?" Kaori looked over to see the knight looking down at her. The hard cut of her hair mirrored in the expression in her face. "You keep that wit about you. You saved me from a horrible fate by saving your Prince. You are going to need to keep it well trained; the mind is like any other muscle of the body. Let it idle, let it wander and you will find it unable to keep up with the punches when you need it." She stopped and the group did as well. Her hand came up and she banged hard on the door to the fortress of the capital. "I am Raimi of the Longfort! We seek an audience with the khan!" The door opened with a heavy thud of moving metal and wood. When they came in they were held up in a room with a number of extremely well-armed soldiers.

"So you say?" A man stood at the door to the side and scowled.

"Ay, that's what I say. Are you short of hearing of just daft?" Raimi tilted her head back slightly and slowly spun her lance in place by her feet.

"Depends who you ask." He laughed and both smiled. "Wife might say I'm daft, but the mistress, she'd tell you it's all my hearing." Both clapped each other on the shoulder before she turned back to Chrom. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Her exit took with her the armed men and left just Chrom and the Shepherds in it.

"The khan is away?" Kaori glanced at Chrom who seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics." Seemed right considering their boarder diplomacy and then she turned to Lissa with a grin.

A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled ruthlessness, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..." Lissa sneered at the mental picture.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" Everyone turned to a now open and previously hidden door behind them. A dark skinned woman in red closed the door which fell into place on a whisper.

"Huh?" Kaori cursed and begged that this woman was not whom she feared.

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" The red woman smiled, all teeth. Kaori was glad that Chrom took the conversation in hand rather than allow her to blunder this further.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." Flavia spoke as if no insult had been said, her tone languorous and each word enunciated clearly.

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" Flavia's looked turned darker and she looked to what was assumed to be westward.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." Chrom did not hid his surprise at hear that.

"Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put." Flavia barked out a laugh.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Kaori took note of that and assumed her less then tactful description of Flavia's person was amusing from the start rather than insulting.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..." Chrom joined in and spoke freely.

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." Blunt like a trunk of a tree and sraight to the point, as much that it took Chrom a moment to gather his thoughts though Lissa saved him with her quick outburst. 

"What?! Why not?!" She looked absolutely vilified.

"I lack the authority." Curt and honest, Flavia found no insult in being questioned by our bubbly Princess.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" Kaori had obvisouly been misinformed and it was going to hurt them, of that she was sure.

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..." She trailed off the end of the sentence.

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom spoke with force and irritation.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." Frederick tensed at that and Kaori made sure to listen most carefully.

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom seemed to be on the same page as well.

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." If only it was that easy…

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Not enough information was known about Regna Ferox as a whole and her lack of good information was beginning to bother Kaori most dearly.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." Chrom knew that to discuss these matter aloud with his companions would perhaps show weakness so he made a bold and to be honest, the only choice at hand.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." Kaori began going over the groups weapons condition and she made a daring move.

"As the tactician of Prince Chrom person guard, I see it fit that your blacksmiths repair our weapons which need be attended too as we will be fighting for you as well as our own cause." Flavia showed that smile full of white teeth and laughed again turning back to Chrom.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." Flavia waved the rest of follow and Kaori heard Frederick sighed under his breath though he said nothing.

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." Chrom was getting the hand of talking with the khan of Regna Ferox quickly now.

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" Flavia eyed Kaori and she was sure that Raimi had made sure to inform Flavia of their group's strengths now that the tournament had come to light. It was probably why Raimi had escorted them herself to begin with. These Feroxi people were not only a strong bunch, but smart. Useful to have such allies, Kaori thought, because she was already planning how to take out the entire East-khans' men and she would spar no one. There was no room for kindness when the stakes kept climbing. Chrom would have Regna Ferox's complete allegiance.


	9. Chapter 9

It was three days before the tournament and Chrom, Frederick and Kaori sat holed up in a room given to them but Flavia for preparations. The others mingled with the denizen of Regna Ferox until they were needed though Lissa stayed in the room neighboring them because she hated the cold.

"Alright, we have our weapons and armor undergoing repairs that Flavia has nicely opted to see the payment for. Our men our rested again and well fed. Lissa has mended all wounds and we are in a good position. The only thing that bothers me in any way is that our opponents are unknown figures. They could be anyone with any kind of skillsets. Assassins, rogues, mercenaries… the list is off-putting to say the least. Our job is to be prepared and know our enemy when we see them.

"Mages and archers will be easy to spot, though they pose an immediate threat to Lissa, knights and the like will-"

"Hold on a second. You don't expect me to put Lissa in the group for the tournament, do you" Chrom and Frederick nearly choked on the idea and died right there.

"I do. We need her. Again, we don't know what we are up against, but we are going to take damage, she will be guarded. I'm planning for Frederick because he is the strongest of us currently, to do that." Frederick shook his head the longer she spoke.

"I can't put Lissa in the tournament." Kaori balked at the resistance and that they both seemed keen on molly-coddling the girl.

"You are grown men. This is a tournament, not war. She is a member of the Shepherds and it is better to improve and become strong now when its safe, or would you rather she follow your coat tails, unable to fight and when a moment of laps hits, perhaps during a skirmish with say… Plegia, she is going to die. She will be shown no mercy and she will be made to endure much." She paused while Chrom allowed color to return to his face. She was sorry to say it so harshly, but that was the price of his protection.

"You do not mince words…" Frederick spoke first. "And I believe you are right to want her to undergo training, but this may be too much for her." His eye downcast and she could see he was imagine dark things.

"Chrom? What do you think?" She wouldn't push the matter much more, but she had to make her point known and make it stick. She was ready to make one last push at the idea when a door opened and Lissa, the last person any expected to see walked in calmly, closed the door behind her and took in a steady breath. "Lissa." Kaori said and felt her stomach pool into her feet. She'd not intended her point, which had been meant to shock, to be heard by Lissa. She'd not wanted to frighten her.

"I've never really thought about it, but I didn't know I was so important." Frederick's glare burned into Kaori's skull, but she ignored him as best she could and listened to Lissa. "I know I'm supposed to be a princess and everything, but I don't' really feel like one. And you guys are always looking after me, protecting me…" When she'd first come into the room, Lissa had held her hands clasped together in front of her. The more she spoke, she less her voice wavered and she dropped her hands to the side.

"Milady, you misunderstand. We don't protect you because you are our princess; we do it because we care for you." Chromo nodded in agreement.

"Too true. You're my sister and I love you, I would do anything to keep you safe-"

"Exactly. You're the ones that don't understand. Kaori does though." Kaori looked back and forth and was suddenly very unsure of where this conversation had turned. "You care for me, but I care for you! I can heal with a staff, but I'm no good if you have to watch me as well as yourself. I want to get stronger. I want to help protect Ylisse like you do Chrom… I want to help." Her voice became soft again at the end of her monologue. Gods, she looked near ready to cry to be honest.

I am going to have to seriously watch when and where I say things, Kaori thought. She was unimpressed with herself yet again. Chrom stood up and walked over to his sister and embraced his sister.

"You never take me seriously!" Lissa said in a burst of frustration from which Chrom chuckled.

"I didn't notice that you were growing up even though you're always with me. So, If Frederik will allow it. I think that you should train with him as well. You and Donny would be good sparing partners, don't you think Frederick?" Blindsided by Chrom's request Frederick answered before paying much thought to it, or so Kaori saw it.

"Ah, yes. Wait-what?" Lissa grinned and winked at Frederick whose head jolted back as if shocked. He sputtered and looked between Lissa and Chrom as if some joke was surely being played. "I mean, yes, of course." He looked back down as if mulling over what he was going to be very busy with doing over the next few days at least.

"Grand, now that Lissa is no longer a simple pawn in my master plan-" The three looked at her, though Chrom and Lissa where the only ones to smile, and allowed her to continue the pervious conversation.

Strategy.

"I say we use have Frederick and Lissa team up as a pair, which allows Frederick to fight easier as she is with him and she is able to keep him healed. Miriel and Vaike seem to work well despite their differences, while Virion and Kellam make for a strong defense while the enemy is picked off by arrows. Chrom and I should head up the front lines and take any strong opposition before targeting the main opponent. I do not know who they are or their skill, but I can assure you, with a plan like this, it scatters them and breaks any defenses while we route them out and hit them as a group in the final showdown."

The room was silent.

"Hey Kaori, has anyone ever told you that you look intense when you talk strategy? Wow, you looked ready to take on the enemies right now in this very room and I swear you'd have won. No contest." Lissa looked at Kaori awestruck again and Kaori settled her excited nerves.

"Yes, well. A good offense makes for a good defense…" Kaori cleared her throat and stood up. "I've got some details to think about so I think I'm going to turn in for now. I will see you all in the morning." Kaori left them then, Lissa and Chrom talking idly about something while Frederick looked like he was going over battle formations or drills. Probably training for poor Lissa and Donny… For now she walked a steady path back to her own room which was shared with Sully and Miriel and when she opened the door she noticed Sully was still in the fortress.

"You didn't leave with the others?" Kaori asked Sully who was minding her lance and blade.

"Nah, I've got better things to do then sightsee. A tournament is coming and one has to be prepared." Kaori glanced at the short haired woman that was surely the strongest woman she would ever find and grinned.

"Yes, about that. I've decided to keep you from the tournament." Sully stood up and looked like she wanted to point her weapon in Kaori's face.

"And why would you do something like that? Think I'm not good enough, Tactician?" Kaori would have recoiled if she didn't already have this woman pegged out.

"Not at all. I need you rested and well. After this tournament things can go a number of ways. If we win, which I am damned sure we will, then you will have missed out on a bit of fun. If things go array though… there is a chance because I've not met this East-khan, that he may side with Plegia for reasons I'm unsure… why else would we have to participate in a tournament to ensure we receive forces?" Sully seemed to be taking this information in very well. "I need you and Stahl to pick up the slack if we have wounded men or encounters with Risen on the way back to Ylisse post tournament." Sully looked taken aback for a moment and she sat down again, mollified. "I like you, Kaori. You've a smart mind and you don't seem to judge people where they shouldn't be judged and I'd be more than happy to fight alongside you if you keep a mind like that. Though, I will miss kicking some Feroxi ass." Kaori smiled and sat down on her own cot after taking her rob off. She hated the thing, the feel of it on her skin, the strange smell it carried, but it was durable, tailored to her and resistant to fire as she found out in her first fight. Only thing she liked about it was it was warm and the color she found fetching. She made sure to lay it down so they eyes embroidered on the back where hidden, they unnerved her greatly, like she was being watched by them before she lay down and crossing her ankles, her arms resting under her head as an extra pillow.

"So what do you think of being a Shepherd so far, Kaori?" Sully ran a whetstone down her blade while she spoke, the sound calming in an odd way.

"I'm thinking that I'm lucky to be a part of it. I enjoy the people and having no place to call home or a family that I can recall… It fills a void in me. Though it is difficult…" Sully stopped her hand on a down stroke.

"Difficult? Whaddo ya mean?" Kaori was feeling strangely at ease talking about this at the moment. Normally she felt panicked and nearly sick then the talk of her past came up.

"I like you people. And I'm in charge, a newcomer, of keeping you all safe. I make one wrong call. One mistake and one of you, or more, could disappear forever. I don't know who I feel about that. I don't know who you would feel about me if I allowed a comrade, a friend to die." Sully went back to sharpening her blade.

"Then get stronger. Become faster than any enemy, smart that any other tactician and make it that you don't make a mistake; that you can't make a mistake. I understand your fears. I've lived with them for years and they got be nowhere, but headaches and a stomach problems. Everyone deals with it differently. Mine is to train. Train to become the best and then train to become better than that. Never stop. It helps put you to sleep too." She said as she ran her hand through her hair, red spikes standing up on end when she was finished.

"Woah. You really have a way of motivating a person, Sully. Thant could come in handy later too…" Kaori began cataloging her teams skills and abilities no matter how small they were and took into account motivations and desires.

"Ha! You should hear Frederick!" Both chuckled at that and waited the rest of the evening out in their room chatting about anything and everything. Information Kaori needed to hear because she knew nothing of the world around her.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of tournament had arrived, finally. There was a tension in the air that had risen to the point where it was physically uncomfortable and especially for Kaori whose attempts to find out the name or anything about their main opponent today had ended in failure, though on second thought, Lissa may be just as anxious. Frederick had run her ragged though he hadn't allowed her so much as to help take weapon inventory when she asked. Kaori wondered if his attempts to 'train' her were nothing more than an attempt to get out of it. He'd warned her 'he was not a gentle teacher', and Lissa had boasted the one evening as she was getting ready for bed.

In truth everyone seemed to have a story or two to tell about recent days. Sully seemed happy about her sparing with Chrom and had been beaming when she relegated about being compared to 'fighting a bear', while Miriel seemed consumed with figuring out Kellam vanishing trick, something Kaori put time in helping study the matter. Stahl learned from Donny about preparing a rabbit which barely made it into the pan for cooking and Vaike did… well, whatever it was that he did.

"Alright Shepherds! It's time for this tournament to begin. Everyone is ready?" He purposely avoided looking directly at Lissa whom was fidgeting and behind her Frederick was doing much the same. Having them both in the field, even if not a true battle was near killing him it seemed.

It's good for him to fret, he's too collected and it will make his sense dull. Or So Kaori imagined while she overlooked the group as a whole. They are ready.

So before tension and an overworked brain could ruin the good feeling running through the group she opened the door to allow Flavia inside.

"Well, don't you all look ready to win me my throne?" She laughed and pushed her vibrant golden hair behind her, strands sticking to her temples.

She must have been training again, Kaori pondered. The woman was tireless.

"We are ready to get this finished. Let's do this." Chrom walked towards the door and Flavia turned to lead them towards the arena.

It wasn't far from the rooms they had been staying and as they neared, Kaori noticed sand between the heavy cobblestone floors. It was from the arena she was sure which meant that they would have good traction and movements would be clean, but if their opponents were cowardly in anyway, the sand would be used to blind her group.

"Alright, It's all yours. You want our men to help you? Earn them." Flavia swung open a large double door and a warm gust invited them into the arena. Along the other side of the arena their opponents came in. Heavy set ax wielding marauders and agile swordsmen along with a number of mages.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa hissed to her brother and everyone looked at the west khans champion fighter.

**"**I see him..." Marth walked onto the sand without even looking at them.

"Marth! One question, before we begin?" Marth turned and crouching into a fighting stance.

**"**...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!" A chime rang out and the fight began immediately. The west khans men bolted into action and met with Shepherd resistance. Miriel drove them into positions that made them easier to deal with and Chrom fixed his gazed on the main target who had not moved from his spot.

"Let's finish this now, Kaori." She nodded and took out a close enemy before falling in behind Chrom to protect his backside and add magic to his attack then he struck.

"Now!" Chrom pulled Falchion from his belt and Marth mirrored the action perfectly. Both moved towards each other and steal screamed. They were too close together to attack Marth without fear of hitting Chrom so she had to wait and bide her time.

"Where did you get that? There's no way..." Swords cried as they unlocked from close combat; Chrom and Marth looked at each other from a distance. Chrom was staring or rather glaring at Marth. "Tell me—  
>Who taught you to fight like that?" They flew into the air and again mirrored their attacks. Kaori watched confused at how they could have such identical fighting skills. It was abnormal- no… it was impossible.<p>

"My father!" Marth shouted back and pushed Chrom back into the sand, his feet sunk deep giving him the sturdy footing he needed to slash at Marth who jumped back and away. He seemed ruffled by the attacked and slowly began side stepping, careful to leave no openings to exploit.

"Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance." Kaori came and stood beside Chrom. He nodded and spoke in a low voice that only she would be able to hear.

"I'm going to take her on alone. She's too wound up thinking she's fighting two. She might let up if she believes otherwise. Only attack if you must…" Kaori glowered at him and cursed his bravado. Aloud Chrom said. "Let us fight with honor. May the best soldier win!" Kaori stepped back, unable to sway Chrom even if she could speak though he seemed to be driven by something all of the sudden and his attacks were hard and quick. Marth countered all of them. "Who is your father?" Chrom finally said when they both locked again into close combat.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." Marth kicked Chrom back and lunged, sword aimed to maim.

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." Marth jerked as if shocked by his words, his mouth never betrayed what his face might have been showing under the mask he wore.

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!" Chrom made a move that was not normal for him all of a sudden and Kaori worried that's something had happened, that he'd been hurt and she'd missed it. But it was Marth than knelt to the ground, gripping his side.

Chrom understood that Marth had him beat skill for skill, movement for movement; so he changed them.

"Impressive...if not surprising..." Marth nearly grunt the words out and his breath came out clipped and short. It was when he moved to get up using his sword that Kaori realized that he was nor ordinary person at all.

He was wielding a sword identical to Falchion though the true sword lay in Chrom's hands.

She beat down an up swell of frustration that she could not place and moved to the group to make sure none suffered injury, but as she turned she looked at Marth and his eyes were on her and they were hard and full of something she could not understand.

Flavia jumped down from the first row of wooden seats used for spectating and she had the biggest grin on her face that any had seen yet.

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Chrom pulled his eyes from Marth as he walked towards an open door.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Frederick stood behind Chrom while Lissa mended a lesser wound. Sully and Stahl also came in from the seats beyond and waited patiently.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia strode off yelling commands to have food and drinks brought in for a celebration of her victory.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." Unknown man came forward from the opposite door and he was a fearsome creature to behold. Dressed as if the cold could not touch him with dark muscles in large proportions, his hair shaved off or perhaps he was bald, it was impossible to tell.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom greeted the newcomer with a content tone after his win in the Regna Ferox arena.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." Chrom shifted his feet and jumped right into questions Kaori was intent on hearing.

"What do you know about him?"

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." Chrom looked at the door Marth had left from and then back to the west-khan

"Hes so dark and mysterious..." Lissa sighed as if lovelorn and Sully chuckled.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..." Lissa grew pink and crossed her arms with a 'hmph'.

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa refused to look at the group while they teased her motives.

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom used his 'big brother' no-way-in-hell-will-I-allow-such-conduct tone and Lissa cringed away.

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding." He looked back to the west-khan again, but Frederick interjected, mildly irked by the silly talk no doubt.

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." Chrom nodded in agreement and Lissa sighed no doubt thinking about having to go back out into the cold.

"Right as always Frederick." Frederick turned around and was the first to leave.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Chrom eyed Basilio as Frederick passed by a man who was just coming in. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." Lon'qu grunted lightly, but remained otherwise quiet.

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." Lissa bent at the waist so she could look up at Lon'qu and he glared darkly at her. When she didn't get the view she wanted she walked up to him to greet him properly, but he backed away and pointed at her.

"Away, woman!" He lowered his hand and regained some level of composure.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" Lissa looked about shocked as if she done something wrong, but no one could tell what that might have been.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." Basilio laughed so hard he looked ready to fall to the ground clutching his chest.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom questioned.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now." Basilio wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" Lon'qu looked at Lissa, Sully and Kaori then back to Lissa before considering Chrom.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." He was a curt fellow clearly.

"...All right then. Welcome aboard." Chrom said and turned to the rest. "We leave immediately for Ylisstol. Pack your things and let get underway. I'd like to be on the road tomorrow mor- no, afternoon at the latest." Chrom amended having recalled Flavia's party and the Shepherds moved out of the arena. They had won their ally and men to protect Ylisse from the growing threat that was Plegia.


	11. Chapter 11

The return travel back to Ylisstol was hard and Chrom marched his Shepherds without mercy. Frederick and he had decided the sooner the better as it would not be long before Plegia was enlightened to the fact that Ylisse was mustering power. Risen groups, though small, continued to creep up alongside the normal nuisance of bandits and brigands which seemed intent on hunting down the same pack of merchants and the close confines of open travel brought further nuisances to light.

Bathing had apparently become issue since they had hit the road back to Ylisse. It had ended with a few bruises on the poor prince who'd not thought before entering a females humid, mist-filled tent. But he seemed to have learned his lesson and had apologized most profusely, though Kaori had smirked latter at the idea of him having done this to any other woman present. Had it been the fiery Sully and not Kaori… Then Ylisse may have wound up one prince short. And in a strange turn of fate, which brought more than just a small smile to Kaori's lips, was the cat and mouse game played between Lissa and Frederick the Nimble as he avoided with all the powers in his being poor Lissa. She was hell-bent on making the man learn the skill of relaxation and it seemed to tax him more than a weeks' worth of training exercises.

Kaori relished in watching the man run about and when Lissa came to ask, Kaori was more than obliged to aid the crown princess of Ylisse. How could she do otherwise after all? A princess's command was law, was it not?

Soon enough though the snow became scarce before vanishing the in warmer climates that was Ylisse, and not long after that the capital bloomed into view. It was good to be back. The extreme climates did not sit well with Kaori and many of the others for that matter.

"Alright, Frederick, Lissa and Kaori are to come with me straight to see Emm. Everyone else can wind down and unpack." The group separated and Chrom took the lead towards the main gate which opened without a hitch. Emmeryn, who seemed to have known they had returned, was waiting in one of many rooms she used for deliberation. Though she didn't wait in one of the many chairs; she stood near the door alongside a number of her Pegasus knights.

"Welcome home everyone. I was surprised to hear you had returned so quickly after leaving." The Exalt took turns at looking at the four of them and seemed happy that they at least were unharmed though she was clearly concerned with the outcome of their mission.

"They are a rough bunch. Took a bit of convincing to even get into Regna Ferox…" Chrom said straight-faced.

"...Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse? Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice." She broke into one of her gentle smiles and was simply beaming.

"You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from-" He'd begun to retell the tale from the snowcapped fields of Regna Ferox, but a side door swung open unceremoniously to reveal Phila; everyone knew that the news she bore was not the kind they wanted to hear.

"Your Grace! M-milord!" She amended after realizing Chrom had returned already. " Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" The Exalt rested a hand on Phila's shoulder to calm her nerves.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter." Phila glanced at Lissa.

"B-but that would be...Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"

Damn them all to the afterlife, Kaori cursed as she felt her skin tightened in displeasure. She was beginning to think that the entire realm of Plegia should be rendered to nothing but ash and smoke.

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this "insult." Kaori was the first to balk aloud.

"This is insane! Our people would never do such a thing!" Her outrage was felt mutually between everyone inside the room.

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom gave Kaori the look that said 'you'd better start planning our next move' and she got right on it, taking in all information being said. To Frederick, Kaori leaned back and whispered.

"I think we'd best stop our friends from unpacking just yet…perhaps they should considering loading new provisions."

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us." Frederick, torn between his motives and the wishes of Emmeryn, nodded and left the room. At worst, the provision could be put back, at best; the time could be served making headway towards Plegia.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!" Chrom was very passionate in his disgust in the Mad King and his wiles.

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." It was then that Kaori became aware just why Ylisse worked so well and was so prosperous. The Exalt was a woman of unyielding compassion while those that served her spoke honest and true. It was hard not to love these people.

"I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel." The sad fact was that Emmeryn made points that were all too true. It was difficult to fight or resist her train of thought.

"Emm, no! You can't!" Tension grew between Chrom and Lissa while Emmeryn remained as she always did; steadfast.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!" Only the Exalt seemed to believe that a peace could be made between her country and The Mad King's.

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that." Kaori stifled the internal urge to whistle. The Exalt may be kind and generous, but she was stubborn and unmovable. She was not a person you could simply overthrow with willpower. 

"...Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though." Phila could see she was losing ground but that did not mean she would stand by and lose her Exalt as well.

"I'm going too. ...Someone has to save you from your good intentions." Chrom was a ball of untapped energy and he was all but buzzing with it.

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa would not be left behind if both her siblings were leaving.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine." Emmeryn smiled yet again and gave a nod to Phila. They both left together as did the rest. They needed to move quickly and travel quicker. Time was ticking away every second.

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border." The comment was a jest considering they'd just got back from travel, though he said it humorlessly.

"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!" Kaori eyed the young boy. Perhaps a sibling or the likes of Miriel? He too had red hair and carried a tome about so it was an easy thing to mistake… how he was ready for a mission that had just been decided was beyond her though.

"Ricken? How did you... Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission." Ricken's face looked hurt but he was not giving up so soon it seemed.

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Instantly Kaori began looking for a place that could be useful for an aptly skilled mage, but she was forced to put that on the back burner.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good." Kaori passed the boy only to pause for just a brief moment. He glanced at her and she him, seeing usefulness and eagerness in him.

"That was not a 'no'" She said to him as she passed him by. It was not her nature to blindside or disregard Chrom's orders, but strategy was her game and a hidden pawn in the sleeve that was magic born would prove useful. She smiled when she turned the corner and heard the boy leap into her strategy head-first.

"Be good"? Gods, how old does he think I am? ...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!" Kaori subdued her quiet chuckle and walked quickly to help get things underway. It was a good thing to understand the human condition. She was becoming keen about learning her friends and their skills. Each having something they would fight all the harder for and sometimes it was a simple thing as placing the same sentence in another light… There was too much at stake for her to rely on a known liar to think Gangrel could be taken to act in good faith, so Kaori needed as many aces in her pocket. It was not just Maribelle's life that hung in the balance, but if this went awry; then all Ylisseans would be pulled into the fray as war scorched dry homes and hearts.

Kaori's smile faded quickly as her thoughts turned dark and then to strategy. She needed a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Plegia's border had come into view and pasted them by. Of Course the meeting place to discuss parley had been within Plegian boundaries which had made Kaori an uncharacteristically foul person to be around. Something Chrom had made a number of attempts to calm or improve with little effort. Even Lissa kept her distance. All of them, save for Sully who was a sullen as Kaori herself. Proof enough in their eyes that this was destined to run badly.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes!" The entire group halted when a voice rang out from an outcrop in a cliff side. His demeanor, tenor and dress made his person clear. This was Gangrel, The Mad King of Plegia himself.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn made no effort at small talk and confronted Gangrel as she would have any other. Calm and patient as ever.

"The truth? I can give you the truth." A strange woman that Kaori had been drawn to even more than Gangrel stood beside him. That familiar feeling of anxiety creeping into her skin as she took in her dark and scant clothes and sharp eyes.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn took in the woman as she had Gangrel, her head held proud.

"You may call me Aversa."

Aversa… Kaori repeated the name in her head a number of times committing it to memory though it was something that had already betrayed her once before now, hadn't it? Even from a glance she screamed dangerous and in a way that Gangrel wasn't.

Gangrel was a great deal of things. Impulsive, temperamental and in a place of power he enjoyed. Aversa was like a serpent. Coiled and sure. Thoughtful, conniving and didn't care for an power that had a title to it. Power was what you made of it… and Aversa knew this. Emmeryn seemed to sense this too.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Gangrel scowled at the mention of Maribelle and a lump formed in Kaori's throat.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat." Tension eased out of her if only just. Gangrel motioned away from him and Maribelle was dragged out by heavily armed men. She look unharmed as she reprimanded her captors vehemently.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!"

"Maribelle!" Lissa's voice called out and Maribelle snapped her head to the group. Like a beacon, Maribelle was drawn to her closest friend and princess.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle shoved her body to get a better view, but was dropped to her knees by the men beside her.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." Maribelle looked up with complete surprise to hear her story told in which was not her version of things. She was insulted and upfront about it in a heartbeat, her face red with the injustice of being misrepresented before the Exalt and her dear Lissa.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" Aversa giggled, but wagged a finger at her.

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy?" Gangrel clicked his tongue and looked unconvincingly sadden. "My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." The frown vanished with only the hint of a smile remaining. Maribelle didn't so much as even blanch. The woman was stalwart and hardy for a healer.

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" She pleaded to Chrom the truth of this matter so it would be known. Chrom would believe her and so would Lissa. In truth, not believing her was not in anyone's minds, just her safe retrieval.

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late..." The bastard laughed then high and loud. "But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

Everyone was ready to ring his neck and call it a day. They already might have if it was not for Maribelle and Emmeryn being present. His taunting lies and insidious nature was running everyone to the brink of madness with rage.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle, even though it would be her death if they moved to intervene, plead for them to advance and end Gangrel's suffering.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages." The Mad King looked far from pleased.

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." His tone became dark and murderous.

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom snapped first, Sully grabbing his arm to stop him from rushing forward. Frederick was on Chrom's other side incase Chrom decided to throw of the first restraint.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel's voice turned calm and far more frightening then his arrogant threats from before. "Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade?" Emmeryn did not show a single sign of surprise. "You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." Calmly, as if she'd had this discussion before she spoke.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse." He chortled to himself has if his joke was quite funny.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" She explained the use of the Emblem which was news to Kaori and if it were true, useless to Plegia and Gangrel.

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Emmeryn's calm resolve broke into surprise to hear him blatantly announce his wishes.

"What?" The single word question out of her lips before Emmeryn could think.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" He sounded far from angry, in fact he sounded like he could have cared less. Like everything else aside from the emblem it seemed.

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." She explained. Emmeryn was starting to see that this was no simple hope she'd had in her mind back in Ylisstol.

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" He was angry again and spit flew from Gangrel's mouth as he shouted.

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" This conversation was running out of steam fast. Little else was to be said. Action would soon have to replace it.

"No, Maribelle..." The Exalt refuted her plea.

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" He groaned and aversa shot an arrow sky high. Plegian soldiers rushed out from nooks and crannies as far as Kaori could see.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" He pointed his finger at Gangrel.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry." Which was just what he wanted. Gangrel tore out of their alcove in the cliff wall and vanished leaving behind Aversa.

"Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse." Aversa's words crushed Maribelle to the core of her being.

"No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no..." She looked at Lissa with tears forming behind her lids against her wish for them to say at bay as one of the soldiers brings his sword up to cleave her in two.

Wind sprung up strong from the previously calm breeze. It surprised Aversa whom glared about when the wind picked up stronger still and forced the soldiers to the ground, slicing clothes and armor.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" Kaori was glad then that she had tempted the boy and Frederick stared at Ricken as if utterly stumped by his presence.

"RICKEN?! What are you doing here?" She shrieked, fear of death tainting her voice.

"Lon'qu! Take them out indefinitely, would you?" Kaori turned to the Feroxi man and he was off and running. "Frederick, Chrom! I think now is the time to clean up this mess!"

"Just run! We can talk about it later!" Ricken was goading the stunned Maribelle into compliance.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious?" Aversa chanted in a mocking tone.

"Don't talk down to me, witch!" He turned his rage on Aversa and loosed magic on her before he even finished.

"W-wind magic?" She recoiled as if burned rather than fearful of gale-force winds and dodged before following after Gangrel.

"Come on, Maribelle!" He yelled at her and he sounded more a man then a boy.

"Right!" Ricken pulled a wrapped cloth from under his robs and passed it to Maribelle. She looked stunned when she unwrapped it, safely tucked now behind Lon'qu and Ricken.

"A staff…" She looked at him stunned further yet. "You knew I was going to need this, weren't you?" The rise of tension in her voice was a sign of impending tears.

"No time for soft sentiments." Lon'qu said all gruffly. "Kill the enemy now, talk and cry later." The words 'just not around me' as inherent in his voice and he grumbled all the more when Maribelle healed a small wound inflicted in saving her alongside Ricken.

"You are very right, sir. Let's clean these scum from ever being a threat ever again."

Then enemy came in hard and fast. Wyvern riders littered the sky, but luck had turned again and the Shepherds destroyed the enemy ambush. The final man standing, a man name Orton, had fought one on one with Lon'qu and had lasted just long enough that when it was over Lon'qu wore a smirk.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Turning away from the final fight, Maribelle leaned in to her staff for support.

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling." She sounded tired and rung out. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was loose in waves down her back, brown mud caked in her hair from gods only knew were.

"I'm glad you're safe." Kaori inspected Maribelle quickly to insure she didn't need a healer herself.

"Who...? Oh. It's you." Maribelle seemed rather surprised to her and gathered her wits about her.

"Yes. I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same." She was taken aback then. Maribelle had made her dislike of Kaori known well enough since she'd joked about Vaike's belching and had not earned good favors in her eyes.

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods... Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!" Kaori would have smiled at the honest nature of the woman now, but it was not the moment. The situation was still dire and they needed to escape quickly.

"Chrom!?" She turned about looking for him and when she found him and signaled he'd be a moment and walked towards the Exalt.

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." He didn't look half as sorry as he sounded.

"It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me." She had forgiven long before he'd come to talk to her. The woman was a saint surely.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy." Frederick spoke what Kaori had been thinking and they moved fast to leave Plegian soil.

"Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs." Her words were resolute. A promise and a vow that Ylisse would remain strong and untouched if she could manage it.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks had passed since the incident involving Maribelle and the country was slowly rousting to arms, even if it was against their Exalt's wishes. Emmeryn, bless her, still hoped for peace, but after their first messenger did not return offering restitutions, she had resolved herself to some form of conflict to fix the matter. To make matter worse, the season was all wrong for war… it was dangerous to begin with, but all the harder now. Crops were soon to be ready and in need of men and women to tend them and bring them in. Had the war begun in the off season it was little issue if the ground was trampled. Kaori had been again thinking on this issue of late regarding Plegia.

The night was a cool one and its touch banished less important thoughts and allowed the greater ones to surface. Much as why Kaori walked the halls of the quiet castle, not that sleep was hers should she had wished it. Sleep had been an issue from the very day she woke in the tall grasses with Chrom and Lissa standing over her. Guarding her in her sleep though they knew nothing of her... A sigh pulled her from her mental wandering.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" She was surprised to see him this late at night. Not because it was strange in any sense, but he trained in between all talks with Emmeryn and could not possibly have the energy to fight off sleep.

"Oh, hi, Kaori. Just...dueling with some unpleasant thoughts... Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first. ...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... " He paused and stare at her as if waiting for a rebuke or perhaps become angry with him, When she didn't show sighs of wavering even now , he continued. "It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn." So it was guilt that kept him awake despite being exhausted… She knew the last Exalt had been blood thirst and unhappy with his prosperous station, but Chrom nor Lissa ever said anything on the matter and Kaori had not the guts to ask. It was not her place to.

"Such an experience would change anyone." She said quiet and thoughtful.

"Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard..." She could only assume though. She'd lived no hardship that she could recall, nothing on the scale form which Chrom spoke of.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Kaori. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." It was a good thing to know that they both stood on the same grounds. Gangrel could not walk away from this affront even knowing it was not the Exalt's wish.

"Well spoken, sir." Both turned wearing a dazed look.

"Marth..." How he'd entered the Castle undetected was a mystery, but considering his lean frame he was undoubtedly agile.

"Good evening to you." He seemed to be buzzing again with an energy that he'd not before. She felt it like the air around them was charged. "How did you get in here?"

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." He was curt in his answer.

"There? But how would you...?" Chrom groaned and shook his head.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Kaori questioned.

Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but..." He glanced at Marth who smiled. It was the first Kaori had seen of the man and she could not help that it wasn't right. His lips were too… feminine. Loath was she to judge any man based on appearance though.

"Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you." All three now grew tense with that little tid bit of information.

"Warn us?" He didn't reach for Falchion, but he was more than ready to take it in a moments notice.

"The Exalt's life is in danger." He was serious, but if Marth could get in, so could others. Kaori almost wanted to run and find the Exalt as is, but she was unsure about leaving Chrom and Marth here when no one else knew about this little meeting.

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours." Kaori wasn't so sure though all of the sudden and listened to the sounds of the sleep castle to pick up anything that may be odd.

"What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight." Chrom chuckled darkly and Kaori was right with him in that. Marth was clearly unhinged.

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" It was rhetorical, but Marth answered never the less.

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!" Chrom gripped Falchion, ready… waiting… Marth pulled his blade and Chrom mirrored the actions again as they had before in Regna Ferox.

"I'm about to save your life... From him." Marth still looked at them and Kaori had been just checking their backsides when and assassin rose from the bushes behind him and lunged. Marth threw his sword upwards and jumps, grabbed the sword and slashed the enemy in the back. He dropped like a stone with a near silent groan as life left him. "I trust this proof will suffice?" Kaori got ready to run and locate the Exalt when another assassin rose, catching Marth unawares. Marth slipped one the sword that the first assassin dropped and the second slashed across his face, the mask cracking aloud and splintered apart.

Long hair came undone and settle around Marth's face while Chrom sped past and took care of the assassin. He was quick to turn and face Marth unveiled.

"Wait, you're—You're a woman?" Chrom was just as surprised as Kaori. She certainly didn't fight like a woman…

She fought like Chrom…

"And quite the actress, too." She smiled and her eyes flicked to Kaori. " Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now-"

An explosion rocked the castle and shook it to its very foundation. Dust and smoke billowed by the north wall and all they ran, the three of them to the site of the devastation.

Kaori cursed not having run to Emmeryn while she'd had the chance.

"Plegia! Those bastards!" Chrom shouted.

"Most likely! I'll go and grab the Shepherds at once, you and Marth go straight to the explosion/ We will be right behind you."

Kaori couldn't help glancing back at Marth who was looking back at her. As if she was confused by something besides the obvious. Kaori nodded to her and bolted towards the Shepherds quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

The Shepherds were all ready and waiting when Kaori arrived and she didn't stop to talk but kept running. They followed close behind.

"We are under attack? How bad is it?" Frederick was beside Kaori now and keeping pace.

"Yes, but I'm unsure of the damage. Chrom and Marth are already on the scene."

"Marth? Why is he here?" Kaori didn't answer that question, but gave him other fodder to chew on.

"She- Marth is a woman, Frederick." That shut him up and they turned a corner and were engulfed in smoke.

"Is the castle up in flames?" Frederick asked himself.

"We deal with the intruders first, then the damaged stone work." Lon'qu quibbled from the sidelines.

"Agreed. Lissa, you stick close at hand. I want you so close that I can't tell where you start and Frederick ends. Sully, cut up the far side and clear it so we can get in quick and assess. I want Lon'qu to made minced meat out of these intruders and Miriel, light them up. Kellam, I need you to get me to Chrom and Marth." She mentioned Kellam only because she knew he'd be there, not that she could actually see him and that wasn't because of the forsaken smoke.

A unified shout out came back to her and they moved into position entering the grand chambers from the south.

"Kaori!" Chrom hollered and Kellam came into view. "Maribelle! Keep them safe!" Kaori took off towards Chrom and heard a command from the enemy leader.

"Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose." So it was an assignation on the entire Ylissean royal family. Two assassins for Chrom and now this. She was glad she left Lissa with Frederick because other than Maribelle, he was the most devoted. Kellam pushed through then enemy line and Kaori crackled with lightning.

"Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the Exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The Exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!" Kaori heard someone on the other side of the door she just passed and kicked it open revealing and lean orange hair man. He was sucking on some kind of candy which nearly dropped out of his mouth when she kicked the door in.

"Woah, woah, woah!" She had her tome in hand and ready to take him out.

"You serious about not harming the Exalt?" He nodded and she dropped her tome and grabbed him with the other hand. "Good. Don't say a word and come with me." She hauled him out of the room and struck another assassin down who was sneaking about behind Kellam.

"Emm!" Chrom found Emmeryn and took her hands in his.

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" She let him go and shoved him away, but he was not leaving.

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" Marth bowed her head at the Exalt and unsheathed her Falchion which Emmeryn did not miss. She stare at it confused, but allowed the stranger to protect her and was escorted into a backroom that had only one way in and that was now through Marth.

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader." Kaori shouted from a lower hall way to any that could hear here, friend of foe.

"Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounded? ...Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage..." She could hear the man making the orders, but the smoke distorted sound as well as their vision. When the smoke began to clear, moved aside as if by weak wind magic. From her position on higher ground, she was able to see out the terrace lace windows at her enemy.

Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!"

He was looking straight at her and talking about her. Of that she was sure. She tasted bile in her throat and swallowed it as best as she could.

"Falchion is gleaming..." Marth mused to herself from the backroom door.

"What's wrong?" Chrom looked down to the sword in Marth's hand, Identical to his own and emitting a gentle blue light.

"It's not your concern." She retorted and looked away from Chrom.

"Seems like nothing ever is with you." He began to walk away and guard a passage leading towards Emmeryn's hiding spot.

"…My apologies." She said to him and he nodded despite his clear frustrations with everything of late.

"Just stay by Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers." Emmeryn started rummaging about in her little room and Marth glared at everything that move, while the sounds of battle rang all around.

"Chrom, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine! " Emmeryn said finally, but for as sweet as the woman was, she was daft sometimes. Chrom would never leave his sister. Either one, not to this mess, not to anyone looking to harm them and so Kaori made her stance with Chrom while Sully, Lon'qu and Maribelle held the east hall and Kellam and Miriel made a dire force at the north.

"Deal with that one first." Kaori watched the door and Chrom glanced at the turncoat.

"Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!" Chrom eyed the blade in the assassins belt and brought Falchion up to cut him if he so much as breathed too heavily.

"Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone." Chrom was taken aback by lax nature of the man before him.

"...Yet you run with a band of assassins?" Chrom questioned.

"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests...that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out." Confused how such a misunderstanding could come about, Chrom would have just killed him just for good measure as he didn't have time to question every fool in the room, but he channeled his sister and paused.

"Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?" The guy looked surprised about this alternative.

"Beg pardon?"

"We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes." The thief nodded and shoved the candy in his mouth to his cheek.

"Oh, right—those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity...if you sweeten the deal." Chrom looked insulted and was nearly ready to just knock him out.

"You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just—oops." Chrom dropped something, but didn't move to pick it up just yet because he couldn't show an opening to this man.

"Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?" The thief moved to pick it up and Chrom divulged the contents of the pouch.

"Nothing—candies from my little sister. I'm sure you—" The thief looked ready to cry all the sudden.

""Candies"? As in, sugar candies?" His voice rose a few octaves with his excitement.

"Well...yes, I assumed they'd be sweet? But—" Chrom reached for the bag, but the thief pulled them towards his chest as if concerned for the candies wellbeing.

"IT'S A DEAL!" Chrom rose an eyebrow in utter confusion.

"...You'll risk your life for us if I give you...a bag of candy?" Chrom couldn't believe he even had to ask.

"I said "sweeten the deal," didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?!... by the way, name's Gaius. I'll also accept payment in installments…" Gaius opened the bag and popped a few candies in his mouth and sighed in ecstasy.

"Um...I'll ask Lissa." Chrom left Gaius to Marth and turned back while Kaori was all but using her body to barricade the hallway from enemy entry when yet another came through a unopened door that Kaori had missed altogether as it was hidden in the shadows.

"Gods, more of them… Chrom! A little help please!" He came to her side and the newest pawn on the board picked up a man by the collar and through him as if he were that bag of candy pilfered by Gaius.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race." The woman wore nothing but a bit of leather and fur and was very tall. Her voice was deep and fetching, but her way of speaking was odd.

"Another assassin?" Chrom asked Kaori.

"Hold! Panne is not your enemy."

Panne? What kind of name was that, Kaori muttered.

"You know her?" Chrom shouted back at Marth, still not taking his eyes off the woman.

"I know...of her. And I knew she would come here tonight."

Gods, none of this was making any sense anymore…

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?" Chrom was enjoying this moment of madness it seemed.

"As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally." Chrom attacked another wave of men along side with newcomer.

"...Good enough for me. All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be." He nodded at her and she only looked at him for a fraction before she crouched, ready to fly off at the closest enemy.

"Is that wise, milord?" Kaori couldn't believe Frederick was yelling from across the hall just to second guess Chrom.

"Marth has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets, I know. ...Like her gender, for one. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me." Frederick ate his displeasure for now and continued fighting while Lissa healed each and every small cut or scrape he got.

"Chrom... Thank you." Marth spoke quietly from the door as if the simple statement had been the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Now, to the matter at hand: driving these scoundrels from our castle!"


	15. Chapter 15

The thick of battle was just that; thick; thick with smoke and the smell of blood. Thick with the almost astringent after burn of spell craft, but mostly it was thick with the enemy in a castle were they did not belong.

Kaori was enraged at the ostentatious attack and the boldness of the fighters. Her eyes shifted to Panne who was sizing her up as well.

"I'm glad you are here to help and we do need it." Kaori's eyes flicked down to note that the armor she'd assumed was not that at all. It was seamless and tight because it was attached. She was partially covered in fur…

"I do not require your bolstering man-spawn." Panne turned away and lunged head long down the hall and light erupted followed closely with sudden screams.

"W-what! What the hell is that!?" Kaori waited for the rock of another explosion, but it was a mental shock that had her pull a few steps away.

Panne, in a blinding flash, shape-changed into a large creature that Kaori had never seen before.

"That is an ally still, do not attack her!"

Heeding Marth's advice and Kaori moved ahead of Chrom who stayed behind to guard Emmeryn. Frederick and Lissa was all but a single unit, every attack he made, she was ready to aid him as was a number of other Shepherds. Down the far west of the corridor she heard Sully repainting the walls in enemy blood and Maribelle was throwing constant healing spells at three different people and remained tinged in a green glow. Tome in hand and nearly vibrating from energies coursing inside her, Kaori slung spells at any foe that came her way and all that overlooked her presence fell as well.

"Well, well..." A cold rush of air ran down her spine and she straightened instantly. Her senses telling her she had just made a very careless error in judgment allowing the owner of this voice to get behind her. "Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you..." She turned slowly, but then found herself being pulled backwards gently before being swallowed by Kellam's giant shadow. The man was a ghastly figure, tall and dark skinned. His facial features were harsh and his hair hung dark and long behind him. "Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" Something dark shone behind his eyes, though it was not the color that bothered her and cemented her feet to the ground and her eyes to his. It was a darkness akin to evil.

"I don't think there is much you can really tell us, or that you are willing to tell us, right Kaori?" Kellam spoke but his eyes remained on the man before them, waiting…

Their enemy struck, faster than Kaori had seen someone who was wielding magic and Kaori was forced to step in front of Kellam to take the blow knowing it would nearly kill him if it struck true.

"Kaori!" Kellam moved his massive bulk and struck at their foe who was equally surprised in Kellam's speed as they had been of his.

"I'm fine…" She forced herself to get up and was temporarily entranced as the residue of dark magic plucked at her clothes like little fingers before fading like mist. The anger from earlier bubbled up again and Kaori slung two spells at him in quick succession. He moved to dodge them and took the second in the ribs. The look he gave her then was full of confusion and then agitation; as if he could not understand the resistance found in her and Kellam.

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!" He moved to attack Kellam again, but she was ready and pulled out her sword when he got too close.

"No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan..." His eyes shone with that darkness again as he peered at Kaori, her hand outstretched as if to touch him, but it was her hand releasing the hilt of her blade that was halfway in length into the man's chest.

Dark plumes of magic rose from the ground around him and both Kellam and Kaori stepped outside their range. They wrapped the man up in their cold embrace and covered him, the mass becoming darker and smaller before disappearing.

"Are you alright?"

_Gods, were do you always come from, Kellam._ She stare at the now empty space which had been their enemies resting place.

"Yes, I'm fine…" She continued to watch, feeling as if she'd missed something so important… He'd mentioned telling her 'the truth', whatever that had meant. Plegian lies no doubt…

"The Exalt!" Both turned and ran back to Chrom and Marth. They remained unscathed though a number of bodies lay strung about the ground around them.

"That's all of them, Chrom." Sully stood before Chrom and relayed news Kaori was glad to hear while Sully wiped off layers of blood from her armor. Chrom exhaled hard and rested his hands on his knees while he took a breath.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" He glanced up to Emmeryn.

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom." She looked as if she was internally thankful for the group of men and woman he'd found over the years, people who made up her countries Shepherds.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty-they should never have made in into the castle in the first place." Phila looked like she was all but ready to order her own hanging.

"Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could…" Chrom spun around and looked where he'd last was Marth standing. The small doorway that had led to Emmeryn's hiding place only moments ago.

"…Marth?" Emmeryn prompted him, but he got a strange look in his eyes and sheathed Falchion.

"Yes, I would speak more with… Um… Kaori, where's is Marth?" The hell she knew though. Marth was as good at vanishing as Kellam was at being invisible.

"Hmm… An excellent question. She was here a moment ago…" Chrom rolled his eyes and bolted saying something that sounded like 'Not again!", but Emmeryn was looking at Kaori now and she was stopped short of giving chase of make sure nothing else bad happened today.

"Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude." Kaori blinked a few times in quick succession and nearly jumped out of skin when she heard Panne behind her.

_Damned ever people with the ability to be as quiet as half the people in the castle today!_

Kaori squirmed with her inability to keep these people in her sight.

"So you know our true name?" Panne looked only mildly impressed.

"Sorry, what's a taguel?" Kaori was so not getting left out of this conversation. Allies creeping up with all manner of abilities and strengths went straight to memory and shape-changing into a giant beast was easily categorized as strength.

"I am a taguel. The… the last taguel. We are shape-shifter. Most of your kind calls us 'Beast' or 'Coney' in the midst of their hunt." Kaori swallowed hard having just thought of the woman as being a beast. "I only helped because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!" Kaori quickly scratched Panne from her list of able fighters…

"I don't understand…" She was confused to say the least.

"Yes, it's precious little your kind seems to understand. It was man-spawn…" Panne turned hard eyes to Kaori "like you, which invaded and slaughtered my people." Kaori wondered if it was wise to grab at her tome, just in case, but the taguel woman was more than capably in short distances and so she ignored the itching feeling to reach for her spells.

"What?! Is it true? Who would do such a thing?" Emmeryn was beyond shocked at hearing such a claim. Panne laughed at the Exalt's upset.

"Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch- even each other." Kaori wanted to seriously give this woman and rude awakening. First of all, why help, even if you believed man to be so without honor and second, to speak to the Exalt whom you say you hold a debt…

"… There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. "Emmeryn seemed to be considering her role as Ylisse Exalt. "Mankind could learn much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place." Kaori and Phila's jaws dropped that even know their Exalt could be so self-sacrificing.

"Your Grace- you had not fault in this!" Phila acted out to protect her beloved friend.

"You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize?" Panne eyed Phila and Emmeryn closely. "Your words are but wind." Panne shifted her body, ready to leave.

"I known… But they are all I have." Emmeryn… was far too good and kind and brilliant a soul to be human and a part of the light that shone from her touched the taguel at that moment.

"…You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own." Panne closed her eyes as if she was actually feeling Emmeryn's honest response and pain. "…I've never felt that before." She opened her shape eyes and then looked at Phila and Kaori as well. "Look at me… See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you… perhaps you truly are not like the others." Emmeryn smiled as if she'd won some great battle.

"All I ask is a chance to earn you trust."

Hours later and well into the earlier hours of the day sat Kaori, who listened with eyes closed as Chrom spoke to Phila and the Exalt. Lissa sat beside her and Frederick guarded the north door, Sully the east, Vaike and Miriel watched the large main entrance while all the rest got whatever rest they could after what had just taken place.

"It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present." Phila sounded irate that Kaori and Kellam had dispatched the only man that seemed even remotely close to leading the attack. And that was outside the gut feeling rolling about in Kaori's stomach.

"It was Plegia! I'm certain of it." Kaori thought that this was a correct assumption taking into account the generally attire and movements of the enemies, but both of those could be learned and so they remained at guesswork. "They'd do anything for the Emblem. Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe." Kaori nodded though she was not actively engage in the conversation.

"And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their Exalt stands with them." Chrom's discomfort seeped into his little sister and in turn into Kaori. She poked her one eye open and watched Lissa fretting in her seat, ringing her hands as if trying to wipe some invisible stain from them. From there the discomfort bled into Frederick and outwards. The ripple was a curious effect to watch and Kaori reached her hand out to Lissa's and stopped their squirming. She gave them a tight squeeze, the princess's finger warming under her own.

"But if something happens to you? What then?" Chrom was fighting multiple enemies thought to two prevalent at present were the safety of his sister and they safety of his Exalt. Two different motivations and two different routes of action to take.

"Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being?" Chrom looked like that was not what he wanted, but at the same time it was not in the half destroyed castle. "The other kingdoms would know nothing of it. You would be safer." The word 'safer' sounded as if it came at a hefty price for Frederick the Scrupulous.

"Yes, please. A least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way." The Exalt looks as if she was wrestling with these plans just as Chrom.

"…Very well." Neither looked or sounded pleased with the contrived compromise.

"Thanks, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border."

Emmeryn nodded her head, solemn in the decision to abandon the capital and her people just so she may remain outside Plegian fingertips. Chrom and Frederick continued to talk while Phila lead the Exalt away, hopefully it would be to her rooms to sleep, but Kaori doubted it.

"Kaori?" Lissa's fingers were warm now though her own fingers were sore now from the constant grip Lissa had on them.

"Yes, Lissa?" She opened her eyes and cursed inside her head for it. The expression on Lissa face did not belong there. It was a face the girl should never have had to learn or know.

"If I asked… even though I know I shouldn't-but I have to… you're so busy with everything… can you keep my sister safe? You've never lost a battle, you've never even been injured in a fight! You protect Chrom and everyone so well… Can you keep Emm safe? Can you protect her too?"

Kaori insides liquefied and sunk. It made her sick and her throat tightened to the point of pain knowing that if she accepted this request it would take all of her effort and she might still fail. Plegia was hell-bent on seeing the Exalt dead and later was not an option for them it seemed… But if she refused…

"I will do everything in my power and then some, to see that the Exalt makes it through this ordeal."

There had been no choice… Kaori's love for the Lissa and for those around her, the Shepherds, the Ylissean people had forced her to back herself into a corner that was not big enough for her to breath let alone move. Panic crept into her bones as much as her face showed confident determination.

"Thank you, Kaori." Lissa stood up and hugged her. The moment Lissa turned to leave, Kaori felt her face give way and the terror in her began to show. Frederick, still talking to Chrom, looked at her from beyond earshot and she couldn't force her features to display anything other than the look of her soul drowning. Before she knew it, Vaike and Miriel were at her side and reaching for her.

"I'm fine." Her voice didn't sound like her own.

"Yea, we know you are." Sully grabbed her and pulled her up. "That's why we are all going to have a few drinks this morning and start the day out right." Kaori allowed them to lead her, not because she wanted to drink, but she wondered if she drank enough, if it would dull her mind and pause the rise of fear in her.

_Liquid courage. _ Was what she thought to herself and wondered how much she would need to bring to war just to keep her from exploding.


	16. Chapter 16

The walls around her crumbled as a voice made of nightmares and death roared loud in her ears. Something unimaginably large struck out with black scaled skin and toppled a tower to the west of her. People screamed below and she felt power stirring in her as she watched countless thousand fall. Determination drove her and she peered down to a figure she knew well. A strong fighter, an obstacle that the enemy needed to crushed, and a strong bond lay between them…

Kaori leapt from her bed, clothes sticking to her skin and promptly doubled over, gripping her head which found its way to the cold stone floor. Her insides felt like they had rotten…

"Oh gods…" She recalled drinking the night before and swore aloud, which woke Vaike from nearby.

"I bet money you'd wake up and throw up… I didn't think such a small mage would even attempt to drink that much." He laughed and got out of his bed. His movements about the room grated against her nerves.

The only reason she had drank last night was to dull her mind, not to call forth dreams that would crawl under even the gods skin.

"I bet that you would choke on your regurgitations and require assistance in cleaning the mess." Miriel was close at hand now and she sounded like she was still waiting for her bet to pan out.

"I am sorry to have disappointed you both then… What time is it?" Kaori looked up and peered at the window that was allowing a painfully bright light into the room.

"It is only two hours after sun up." Miriel crossed her arms over her chest as Sully walked into the room without any grace to be quiet.

"Good, you're up. Let's move, Tactician." Kaori subdued the groan of massive irritation. She was not yet ready to get up from her slowly warming stop on the floor, but Sully seemed to not have any time for Kaori's musings of heat-retaining stonework. Instead, she lifted Kaori up with an arm under hers and heaved her to her feet. Kaori felt the world tilt on its axis and demanded whatever liquid or food that remained in her stomach to forever remain there.

"Sully…" They walked towards the door.

"Complain after. Follow me." She followed, though not by any means willingly.

"Where are we going?" Kaori tried to track where they were going, but it wasn't until she was shoved into a seat with breakfast that she began to actually awaken from her drunken stupor.

"Eat quickly, you have a lot of training to do today." Kaori sipped water that cuddled the bottom of her stomach with a sickening kind of affection and she opted for food before water instead while she listened to Frederick the Annoying-in-the-bloody-morning.

"What do I have to do today?" She sounded like a horse, whipped until it could barely neigh.

"Training. Sully and I will be sparring with you to bring up your swordsmanship to an acceptable level. You cannot rely on magic to save you all the time and I watched your fight last night. Your sword arm is not strong enough…" Frederick left something unsaid though be damned if she was going to pluck the info from him if he would not give it up willingly.

"I appreciate your mindset, but I need make plans…" She chewed some food and felt all the sicker for it. "This Plegia issue needs my full attention… my sword skills can wait."

"Wrong." Sully sat down in front of her. The light flashing through her red hair made the back of Kaori's eyes sting. "We need everything you have to offer. It's not just Emmeryn that needs you now. It's Chrom and Lissa and every person that lives in Ylisse. You have an entire country that is relying on you and your mind, but a mind cannot keep up if it's slowed and hindered by a weak body.

_Damn her intellect and insight._

Kaori paused with her fork hovering just outside her mouth.

"Kaori?" Frederick came into sight and she shoved him out of the way and ran towards a large bowl with fruit. She had enough time to empty them before filling it with something a lot less appetizing.

"Gods, why must you do this now of all times?" Kaori cursed them to an early grave and then quickly rescinded her threat. "What has the both of you so suddenly driven?" She eyed the both of them and both had a strange look flash across their faces before it vanished. They did not seek each other out for support, so she figured they were not in each other's confidence and had their own agenda's.

"You are no longer just the Shepherds Tactician, Kaori. Chrom is leaving the entire movements of the Ylissean army in your hands." Her jaw dropped to the floor, rolled about ten feet , up and over Frederick's foot and continued going.

"He what!?" Kaori wiped her face and stormed passed them both.

"Kaori!" Both called her from behind and began walking beside her.

"Where is he!? Where is Chrom! I demand to speak with him at once! This is ridiculous… army tactician. Is he mad? To think of such a thing on his own… who put him up to this madness?" She rounded of the both of them, but she stopped dead in her tracks. Her words turning into wind and blowing away unsaid.

"I am the one who asked Chrom to consider your abilities. He said it was nothing to consider as it had already been in his mind." Emmeryn and Phila walked a steady pace until they reached her. Kaori felt as if she should have returned to the rock from which she was clearly born under.

"Your Grace-forgive me. I did not think to insult you or Chrom's thoughts on the matter… I only wished to express my concerns on the matter. I am foreign from my understanding and though Ylisse and its people have become my family and country, I cannot consent to you leaving an entire army in my hands. I know not enough of ours countries and in truth, if the thought has not come to your minds yet, I may be in fact Plegian myself. Does this not concern you? I may lead a small band of warriors into a successful skirmish, but on the scale of armies? You have too much faith in my skills." Emmeryn didn't falter.

"I do not believe so." Kaori balled her fists and dug her nails into her palms, but she would wait until Emmeryn finished speaking before continuing her lack of skills in large scale field operations. "I have heard from Chrom and from Frederick of your uncanny skills of the field. You fight as if you know your enemies better than they do themselves and you lead them all with care and accuracy. I believe in Chrom's faith in you and I can think of no other fit to take this task, as great as it is. I have few others I can trust with Chrom and Lissa's safety."

Had Kaori not had Frederick and Sully blocking an escape, she considered running. The entire lot of them were mad. She loved them for their trust in her, but they were still mad. Chrom and Lissa all but put Emmeryn's safety in her hands and now Emmeryn, the Exalt herself was placing them in her care as well. She was now in charge of the entire Ylissean houses bloodline. She could single handedly be the murderer of house Ylisse…

"There is no other you would trust more to this task?" Kaori swallowed repeatedly in hopes of keep her nausea at bay.

"I would put our fate in no others capable hands." Emmeryn didn't even pause to think and it made it all the harder to not blow past her guards and make a break for it. Instead, she lowered her head and felt the metaphorical corner behind her; she was being trapped. Trapped by friendship, by faith, by morals she could not abandon.

"I see…" Her mind began sheading the guise of drunkenness and forced it to bend to her will. She needed to know Plegian landscapes, country motivations and stability. She needed Maps, seasoned travelers between the two countries… she needed paper. "If at any moment I feel that another would better suit this position, I ask that I be allowed to step aside… If Chrom and the others can be made to agree." Emmeryn seemed as if she could have asked for no better answer. Her smile was the final rope binding her to this snowballing disaster.

"I would not hold you to this position against your will. How could I? I thank you, on behalf of all Ylisseans for taking this duty under your supervision." The Exalt turned to Phila and muttered some other errand that needed them or something else, Kaori didn't listen though. She was inside her own head listening to battle plans and escape plans at the same time. She was unsure which voice sounded more serious.

"We will have to train on the road. We head for Regna Ferox immediately. Last night would have been all the better, but someone decided to allow Ylisse's master tactician to drink until her brain melted…" She scowled at Sully and then turned her annoyed eye to Frederick. "I still wish to speak with our dear Prince and now that I'm sworn to keep him alive, have no fear that I will maim him when he arrives…" Frederick smiled as if well aware of the feeling she had now.

_Oh, gods… She was going to become Kaori the Wary…_

"Sully. Get a small party of six, including the woman-hater and excluding Lissa. When traveling, if it can be helped, neither heir to the throne is allowed to travel together. They make a large enough target alone. Chrom needs to come as an emissary for house Ylisse even though we have an allied treaty with Flavia. Ylisse must be as strong as it appears, if not stronger…" Kaori stood straight and rubber her hands roughly down her face. Include Maribelle. I want her to train Chrom in noble etiquette. If I'm being dragged into this hell, he can join me…" Sully chuckled and moved off. "Frederick… you are in charge of breaking this news to Lissa. She will be angry with me for not allowing her to come. You have the closest relationship with the princess and she will listen to you…" She glared at Frederick and was confused with the look on his face. "Frederick?" She watched him try to command the blood in his face, but it was too late. She had guessed his game. "You are in love with the princess, Lissa." It was no question and he did not seem ready at all to combat her.

"W-Who could something like that.-"

"You do not care for the princess then?" She needed the truth of this matter now. Such a dynamic had to be within her scope of understanding. A wary Frederick he may always be, but if in love, he would think with his heart before his mind.

"This is not up for discussion." He shut down and she tore into the wall he put up.

"The moment you made me master tactician alongside Sully and Chrom, you made me privy to all manner of secrets. This one could be life threatening." Frederick looked aghast and she knew that he was in love because he would not risk her life for his own personally secrecy.

"Might we discuss this matter elsewhere?" He looked as if he wanted to buy real-estate under her rock as well.

"Where ever you feel most at ease. This will not be the only matter of personal interest I need speak with you about anyways." He nodded and led them away to the south side of the castle. The room they walked into smelled of the soap he used and so she knew it was for his own personal use. "How long have you harbored these feelings for Lissa?"

Frederick quickly purchased a room right next to her under her rock.

"You make it sound as if I am being interrogated, Kaori." He was not impressed.

"In a word, you are… though I don't dislike you for your choice. She is a wonderful girl and I know you better than to think you are in search of personal gain… But I need to see the tree and all its roots to know how far its reach is… So, how long?" He sat down and placed his hands under the desk out of sight.

"Her highness as only recently caught my attention… she is most impressionable and persistent in making me see the light in 'relaxing'." Kaori stifled a laugh and was not shocked to hear that it seemed as if it was the princess chasing Frederick rather than the upright knight. In truth, the idea was maddeningly hilarious.

"And how strong are these feelings for her? I ask out of dire importance." Kaori smiled internally with the idea that Lissa was in love and that it was with Frederick. She agreed that the couple, though drastic in difference, were well met and equally loyal to the Exalt.

"It is not a matter of the strength of the emotion…" He seemed stuck on words he was not accustomed to using. "I have been loyal; there is not measurement of such a thing. I have been happy to serve Ylisse and that too has not measure. It simply is… and so I my feelings have no measure… I l-love-" He sputtered at mentioning such a thing to any soul let alone Kaori.

"I see. Then I am afraid that you can no longer protect the princess as is." Frederick, had he been within arm's reach of a weapon, looked like he would have picked it up then and started a rather different conversation.

"You cannot mean-" She continued as if he'd not spoken at all.

"As a knight you fall dangerously short of being able to protect her so I charge you with this instead." He tensed and stood up. She met his towering height over her without batting a lash. "You may protect her as a man. Defend her from all manner of evil and ill-intent. Shadow her steps even more than you already do, because a simple knight will not watch her as closely as the man in love will. "Frederick looked ready to topple over now. "I have one condition." He listened though she was unsure of how well. "You must promise me… that you will never leave her side. For anyone." Her terms took root and he knew why she made this promise. "No one can stand more important that she. Chrom will have the same protection from another and I will have my full attention of the Exalt alongside Phila, but you. You are Lissa's guardian more than ever before. Should at any moment I give you orders to take Lissa and flee. You will do so without a second thought or breath. If you do not agree to my terms, then I will leave another to care for her… and be responsible for whatever person I place in your role. Her fate, either way, now rests in your hands…" She wondered if she was a sick feeling as he looked. He now tasted a small sip of the duty left on her own shoulders. She did not envy him even this lesser position.

"I would leave no other to take this honor." She smiled at him then. Even now, when 'duty' or even 'burden' was a word he might have used, instead, for the woman he loved, it was an honor. That she did envy.

"Good. Now, when do you tell the girl of your affections?" Her womanly side crept in and he put the kibosh on that immediately.

"Whenever I feel like I am not being hounded by you." His words were hard, but relaxed all the same.

"Fine, fine… Perhaps I could whisper a kind word in for you to the princess?" The color drained from him as she reached for the door.

"You would not dare." She laughed openly if felt much better than the tension from earlier though it was sure to be short lived.

"You are far too serious, Frederick. Good luck and happy hunting." He scoffed at her.

"Lissa is not game." She paused halfway from closing the door.

"Oh, so it is 'Lissa' now…I don't think I have ever heard you call her by name…" She teased and closed the door before the vein in his neck and arm burst and she lost a valuable fighter.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun came up bright for the first time since leaving Ylisstol with the Exalt. Emmeryn, clearly not having traveled much outside the capital in recent years seemed connected to the wilds. As if the calm woods were the same thing that ran through her veins. It was easy to tell though when she thought back on the events that had led to her leaving her home and her people behind.

"My Lady." Kaori brought breakfast to Emmeryn who seemed quite interested in the meager food they came up with while on the road.

"Thank you, Kaori. You are most kind." Kaori couldn't imagine what Emmeryn could possible see as 'kind' in bringing her food, but she was honest and the Exalts unwavering devotion to everyone and everything started to eat away at Kaori's resolve once again.

_I cannot do this. I cannot even begin to think of a way to stop this war aside from having Gangrel assassinated and even then, with having the affairs of olds things drudged up again, the people might finish what he started anyways. _

She imagine Gaius, the thief that Frederick kept a constant eye one, sneaking into a Plegian tent which housed the sleeping mad-man and…

"You thinking difficult things again, aren't you?" Chrom sat down beside her. He'd been staring at a half turned over rock as if it was the answer to her problems.

"You could say that…" She muttered. Aware that if she used Gaius in that kind of plan, she would undoubtedly loose favor with every Shepherd and the royal family… but it might save all of their lives. It could save a county…

"You've been doing a lot of physical training and when you are not, you are bent over books and maps with Miriel… Is it wise of push yourself so hard?" Chrom, the man was a saint, though in a different way than his sister. He was concerned for her when his family's life hung in the balance; another anchor that kept her mind on winning scenarios and battles rather than talking herself into running like a coward.

_Morals are going to get me killed… are going to get everyone killed…_

She pushed the irritating self-loath down until even she couldn't hear it any longer.

"I don't have a choice, Chrom. I have an entire country bent on hanging you and your sisters. There is no safe place until I can mend this… this mess." He looked long and hard at her.

"I am so lucky to have found you, do you know that? Sure it was at first to help you and because Frederick didn't believe in you, but can you imagine if someone else had found you? You don't understand how important you are to us, and how it's not because what you are doing for us now. You are a proud member of the Shepherds, Kaori. You are family." She could only gawk at him and his bold statement. It had been one thing to have a friendship with these people, but to know, that the feeling she had for them was also reciprocated?

Unbearable happiness tightened her throat painfully and she felt that sting that warned her of tears coming.

"Yes. We are family." She nodded at him and stood up quickly as if suddenly embarrassed by his candor.

"Yes, well. I have a sparring match with Sully… You are not the only one being run ragged." Kaori paused in a strange moment of almost déjà vu. The man behind Chrom, a man dress in Hierarch clothing, he was looking at the sun, entranced in it as she was in him.

"Chrom… a question. That man traveling with us? Who is he? I meant to ask before, but it slipped my mind…" She didn't look at Chrom when she spoke, but continued to watch the man.

_Something is not right…_

"Him? He is an old friend of house Ylisse. Has been for many years and he guided Emmeryn during the early years of her reign." The hierarch look around as if searching for something and his eyes settled on Emmeryn… Then he began to fidget with the hem of his sleeve. Chrom started sense that she was digging for something and turned to look at the man as she was.

"How many years did you say?" She asked, but it was too late. The man saw both her and Chrom looking at him and he bolted as wyverns crested the mountain side and came rushing down at them.

"Emmeryn!" Chrom spun around to look for his sister. His voice instantly put everyone on high alert and saw the Plegian enemies closing in.

"Time to die little prince…" Bandits came out from the every place imaginable. They climbed out of hidden trenches that had been covered and from behind rocks and the likes.

"Yes, they will die, now won't they?" A disgusting looking man in better armor than the other riders with him spoke down to the Exalt how was now being shielded by Chrom and Phila. "By moons end, they'll be building statues in your capital because I'll have destroyed half of the royal family… Spare your selves a gory end, hand over the Exalt and the Fire Emblem." The man waved his hands for them to give him what he asked.

_Ask if we would do such a thing…_

"Phila, take Emmeryn to the back of the column, the Shepherds have a bandit issue to clean up." Phila took hold of Emmeryn and all but carried her away while Chrom unsheathed Falchion. The very sound of the blade leaving its protective shield seemed to agitate the wyverns. "Shepherds! To arms!"

From behind Kaori, a volley of arrows began littered the ground and making fine quivers out of the enemies. Virion had an uncanny skill for marksmanship despite being a complete dandy. Maribelle hunkered down beside Lon Qu and he stayed around her to protect her and so she could protect him. Stahl rode hard up the center followed by Sully and Frederick and they cut a devastating path up the center which was filled in by Chrom, Donny and herself.

A roar echoed from the trees behind them and Kaori recognized the taguel, Panne. In a single moment, half the enemy grounds unit's moral evaporated like the morning mist. The rest fell to her ferocious sounds when she leapt an unprecedented height and brought down a wyvern, blood soaking her fur and matting it while she dodged about and struck any in her path. Chrom took a free moment to make sure that his sister was safe.

"Cordelia?" He asked aloud, unsure. Kaori turned around as the Shepherds routed the Plegian filth and watched a pegasus rider dropped down and begin speaking with Phila who was far almost dumbfounded-looking. Phila pointed to the both of them and Cordelia flew at them directly.

"Prince Chrom!" She breathed heavy and was clutching her ribs as if they hurt with the effort. "Enemy reinforcements are coming from the rear!" She sucked in another breath. Kaori whistled out three long tones and knew that her cavalry was coming back. She needed Frederick and the other two to help her protect their backside. " They'll be here soon… I had to leave them… I-" Chrom stepped forward and touched the Pegasus's neck.

"I know. It's alright. We will deal with these wretches and we will make this right; together." Cordelia seemed ready to pass out, but his speech put wind back in her sails and she gripped the reins tightly.

"Yes!" She took off in a gust of dust and started picking off unsuspecting enemies with a javelin.

All around, the sound of battle and wyvern cries filled the air. The sun shone on brightly as if their meager lives were of no impact on it.

"I do not think so, my ill-dressed friend…" Virion began nattering the enemy for their poor hygiene and clothes, his arrow streaking past her and striking the ugly man from before. His fell from his wyvern, a solid 15 feet if she was any good at guessing. His wyvern tore off rather than stay and she moved towards his contorted body.

"Killing me won't change anything-even now, Plegian's are storming across the border into Ylisse and soon, Ylisstol." He couched and blood sprayed out and soaked into her boot. "Run Emmeryn!" He shouted, in hopes that she could hear him. "Run, flee as the Plegian's slaughter your subjects. Let their faith in you bleed away…" Sickened by his words of hatred she moved to strike him down, but the life was already leaving him when she grabbed at her sword.

"Chrom?!" He was close at hand and she moved to help him with one of two last wyverns that had stayed besides their fallen masters.

"We need to get out of here. Now. Emmeryn can't be protected here."

"Chrom!" Cordelia returned to him and behind her, coming from the rear was Emmeryn and Phila. Both were hauntingly pale and Kaori knew that the black-hearted bastard at her feet had gotten his word to their target. "You have to run from this place! Plegian's, more of them are coming, not even a half days march behind you." Phila placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder to calm her. Her vibrant and long hair was tangle in the gusting winds she's soared through just the reach them.

"Does the border remain secure?" Phila knew already that the answer was 'no'.

"I would tell you what you want to know, but to do so here would be giving you false information, Gangrel himself led the attack against the boarder. My entire squadron… They told me I had to go. I had to warn the Exalt… I-I…" Cordelia looked sickened and they all knew that every time she so much as blinked, that she saw herself abandoning her allies behind. Left to Gangrel and death. "I should have stayed!" The woman was almost hysterical.

"Calm yourself, Cordelia. What you did today, though devastatingly difficult, was the right thing to do. Your fellow pegasus knights knew that you would make it here to us. That you would do your duty. You have years after this to keep their legacy alive and strong." Phila tried to ease Cordelia, but hearing the older woman's words only seemed to stir her up more.

"I abandoned them… I am so weak. Their legacy deserves far better than a coward left alive."

"You are far from weak." Phila looked as if the pain we hers as well. As if she too had stood watching Gangrel come and annihilate the borderlands himself. "Sometimes, fleeing takes more courage, your men knew that. And now we need you again. Let their faith in you give you strength. Plegian's march against us, against more of your friends. Against your family and against the Exalt."

Cordelia finally broke down and sagged as the tears in her eyes crested and rolled down her fair skin. Chrom began swearing every dirty epithet that existed in Ylisse and beyond about Plegia.

"Chrom. I have made my decision." His cursing subsided and then he paled. "I am returning to Ylisstol. I cannot leave my people to die without me standing beside them, doing all I can to make this right." Phila promptly tried to get Emmeryn to reconsider, but the Exalt had dug in her heels and was not moving a step further from her capital. "In truth, I should never have left. The people may panic and riot, more Ylisseans coming to harm and needlessly dying." It was at that moment that Emmeryn took a large bag/parcel from Phila and held it out to Chrom. "I am leaving the Fire Emblem in your hands. I trust you will keep it safer than any other person."

Chrom stood motionless and wordless, the only sounds were the gentle sobbing of Cordelia and a distant shriek of a rider less wyvern.


End file.
